The Chariot
by Nihongi
Summary: **THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELED! CHECK OUT MORTAL KOMBAT: THE CHARIOT!** Things have changed, nothing is as it seems, nothing is true, everything is permitted. My allies are ruthless, my enemies...close. My journey continues.
1. The Test

**THE CHARIOT**

**Timothy D. Tucker**

**Chapter 1: The Test**

I had always wondered if my martial arts training would work in an actual fight.

_New York City, nestled deep in the heart of The Big Apple was a modest Shorin-ryu dojo. Skilled warriors from around the country battled inside of these hallowed walls, rigorously testing the ancient art of Karate. All except for one man..._

I trained in school for years.

_The dimly lit interior of the room was alive with the constant motions of combat. Sweat flowed freely from their white Karategi, and the air buzzed with the familiar feeling of intensity, aggression, and discipline. One young man did not partake in these activities however. He sat crossed leg along the wall, his back pressed against the mural of Sokon Matsumura. A black and yellow hood obscured his face, but he could see all before him._

I was the best in my class.

_He watched as his peers performed the robotic movements of the Katas, their movements being wasted in the flowery motions of the watered down art. Pre-determined forms and choreographed gestures diluting the Arts true purpose: to kill._

But we were never allowed to hurt each other...REALLY hurt each other.

_Several of the students were participating in sparring. Their ragged breathing and intense eyes only gave the illusion of combat, as they were heavily clad in protective gear and used light contact. The punches and kicks that were originally intended to break a mans body has been degraded to "points."_

How did I know that this attack would break a bone? Rupture an organ?

_The young man stood up from his spot on the floor and stretched, the cobra design on the back of his hoodie visible in the shadowy light. He moved to the front entrance, stalking past the would be "martial artist" and fighters._

I prowled the back alleys of New York in search of an opportunity to put my skills to the test. I needed to know what kombat really was...

"HEY!!"

The young man stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice. All around him the activities of the others ceased and focused their attention on him.

"Just where do you think you're going!?"

The young man turned around and faced his questioner. He kept his head low, the hood obscuring his eyes as he gazed at the mans flushed, sweaty face.

"I'm leaving..." The young man said.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that kid Kobra?"

The young man, Kobra, shifted on his feet. "That's what every-one calls me."

The fighter clapped his hands together, seemingly mocking Kobra. "Well, looks like we got a star in the house! What's the matter? Too good to spar with us?"

A thin smile spread across Kobra's lips. "Actually, that's exactly it. I'm WAY too good to spar with you guys."

There was little to no disagreement amongst the other students, because even they knew it was true. The young man known as Kobra, every bit as deadly as his moniker.

The other fighter laughed, indifferent to Kobra's legendary status in the dojo. "Well, you've never sparred _me _before..."

Kobra narrowed his eyes, sizing up the other fighter for anything telling. He was bigger that Kobra, and during his sparring sessions had displayed superb technique, but none of that even mattered when there was a fist being smashed right into your face.

"That sounds like a challenge to me." Said Kobra, removing the hood from his face. His full length blond hair cascaded around the back of his neck as he tore the hooded sweat-shirt off of his body. The other fighter looked on incredulously as Kobra adjusted his hand wraps.

"Kid, do you know who I am!? I'm Percy Gunner! Two time Regional Shorin-ryu champion! I stunt doubled for Johnny freaking Cage! You think you can take me on!?"

Kobra wasn't listening as he was busy stretching out his legs, carefully making sure he was loose to freely move during combat.

"Ok kid. We go full contact. Shorin-ryu tourney rules, punches and kicks allowed to the head, no grappling, deal?" Kobra could detect a hint of unease in Gunner's voice, which would make the work all the more easier.

"No deal. Full contact, no holds barred, anything goes. Fight stops when I feel like stopping it."

Gunner scoffed at the younger Kobra. "You got a death wish kid!? Ok, Ok, let's go! But I got to warn you, I won't hold back!!"

Gunner dashed towards Kobra, who was still busy warming up. Kobra saw the gloved fist coming from a mile away as he side-stepped the incoming attack. Kobra was in his opponents blind spot, free to exact swift and painful punishment from his superior position...

"_THOOOOOFFFFF!!!!!"_

Kobra struck. His bare knuckles connected with the groin of Gunner, felling the two time Shorin-ryu champion in a single blow. Gunner landed on his hands and knees, desperately gasping for breath and clutching his aching crotch.

All around, the other students buzzed with excited chatter at the spectacle. There was no honor, no respect, no prize, and no consequences. Just a winner and a loser.

"Maybe you need to stop watching so many Johnny Cage films..." Kobra said, picking his hoodie off of the hard-wood floor. Gunner squealed in response, still reeling from the devastating blow. The other Shorin-ryu students hastily spread apart to make way for Kobra.

Kobra pushed the doors of the dojo open, and ventured out into the night of New York City...


	2. The Rising

**Chapter 2: The Rising**

After leaving the dojo, Kobra jogged down the desolate streets of New York. It was a daily ritual, one that had kept his body in top physical form for many years, but there was also a hidden agenda behind this activity. Kobra trekked through these back alleys and side streets for one purpose: to fight.

_Kobra's breath came out in controlled gasp as he bounded down the empty street, his only company long forgotten trash cans and rising steam from manholes. The soles of his sneakers seemed to echo for miles in the dark night, accompanied by the occasional shrill of car alarms and sirens._

For years, Kobra has trained in Shorin-ryu Karate, and for years, he has had that same burning fire within him to test his skills in an actual fight. To him, it was not enough to simply punch a padded bag or participate in light contact sparring. No...Kobra wanted to _feel _the punch, he wanted to know what it would be like to put his life on the line, and only have his skills to rely on. Kobra has spent years fighting, but he has never felt true combat.

_Kobra rounded a corner, running underneath a burnt out light pole. He wiped his sweaty brow with one gloved hand while still keeping his eyes fixated on the street._

True combat, in his eyes, was the struggle between two individuals. Life and death nothing but trump cards to be dealt in the end. It was this mentality that had so attracted him to the Martial Arts, that violence, the visceral carnage, the feeling of dominating your opponent until they could not go on, this was what the Martial Arts were to him, not the weakened shell of its former self that it has become today.

His instructors have always saw the violence in him. Every time he would spar with his peers, no matter if it was light contact or not, Kobra would always give 110 percent, even going so far to as to gain the ire from his 'instructors'. But despite Kobra's world class training, his near impeccable health, and a willingness to fight, Kobra still felt woefully under prepared for the potential dangers of the streets.

_Break..._

Kobra came to a stop. He was at the intersection of 34th street and Park Avenue, a particularly rough section of Hell's Kitchen. He peered down the light-less street, contemplating where to go next when he heard the sound of footsteps. Very faint at first, a delicate _tap tap tap_, but gradually getting louder as Kobra sunk into the shadowy recess of an abandoned store front.

A young woman appeared from the darkness across the street, illuminated by the only working street lamp on the block. Kobra could make out her appearance from afar, dark haired, a rainbow colored tube top stretched across her pugnacious chest, an extremely short skirt barely covering a pair of long slender legs and six inch stilettos, producing the rhythmic _tap tap tap _he had heard before: no doubt a working girl if Kobra had ever seen one.

The young woman looked cautiously down both sides of the street and continued down 34th. Kobra silently moved through the shadows, keeping an eye on her with the aid from the full moon. He didn't know why he wanted to follow her. He had never picked on the weak and defenseless before, so he had no intentions of harming her whatsoever, but there was just a certain thrill in being unseen. Besides, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Kobra ducked behind a parked car and peered around the hood. The young woman was about to round a corner when voices rang out. Across the street, four men sat on a dilapidated wooden porch, sneering and spewing revilements towards the woman.

"Hey baby!! You still working!?" One of the men cried. Kobra could detect an accent in his voice, one of the many Italian gangsters that roamed these areas late at night. Kobra had never experienced them first hand, only the occasional intimidating glance and stiff postures that came with being in such a hostile environment.

"Sorry daddy! I got _laid off _for tonight, maybe some other time!"

"Ah come one! I got cash, why not work a little over time?"

The girl continued to walk past the troublesome foursome, her brisk pace increasing with each step.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you! You don't won't to work to make some more money!? Typical lazy ass American!"

The four hoodlums bounded off of the porch and headed for the young woman. She spotted their movements and tried to run, but lost balance in her heels, crashing to the pavement with a thud. Kobra looked on as the foursome surrounded her, grabbing at her from all sides and dragging her flailing, screaming frame into a back alley. Kobra felt his heart beating more rapidly in his chest, his mouth becoming painfully dry.

Leaping from behind the car, Kobra ran after the gang, all rational thinking lost to the girls plight. Ahead, he could hear her screaming, the frantic cries for help, echoing in the unforgiving night. Kobra rounded the corner into the dank alley way, a large overflowing dumpster and several smaller trash cans adorned the graffiti laced walls, along with...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

Kobra boomed at the top of his lungs, the forceful shout even taking him aback. Situated against a chain link fence the foursome immediately stopped their sadistic activity and focused their attention on Kobra. The young woman stared wide eyed and frightened, like a gazelle surrounded by a pack of hyenas.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The gangster that had initiated the situation said. One by one the other three walked towards Kobra, menace evident in their dirty faces.

"Look at his getup! Think you're the fucking Karate Kid or something!?"

Deep down inside Kobra felt a rising sense of excitement welling in the pit of his stomach. It slowly seeped throughout his body, like dripping water, concentrating in one place. Kobra felt his muscles tense, his breathing becoming more fast paced as the first traces of adrenaline flowed in his veins. With shaking hands Kobra removed his protective gloves and surveyed his surroundings.

_Four men, average builds, alley too narrow for them to get behind me, they'll no doubt try to rush me at once, just keep them in my line of sight. Focus...focus...focus...focus...focus..._

Kobra kept his hands low but still high enough to provide defense, his legs spread apart slightly and all of his weight positioned on the balls of his feet, ready to spring at any second.

It was then that they pounced. Kobra felt the rising force withing him burst wide open at the impending danger. Kobra swung his fist with reckless abandon, connecting with jaws, noses, and eyes, his years of Shorin-ryu lost to the innate will to survive. The rising was peaking, making him stronger, faster...

Beside him, Kobra felt strong hands grip the collars of his Karategi, forcefully pulling his shirt wide open. Kobra didn't miss a beat, pivoting to the side and delivering a devastating knee to his attackers groin. The hands loosened on impact as he fell to the ground, defeated.

_Three to go..._

The rising began to become more controlled within his body, being channeled with specific purposes and intent. Kobra deftly dodged a wide right hook from one of the gangsters and countered with a swift round-house kick to the side of his head. The thug tumbled down like a sack of bricks, collapsing under his own weight.

_Two to go..._

The remaining two thugs backed away, their hands still held up in fighting positions. Kobra wasn't going to let them get away so easily though. He charged, smashing his elbow point first into the closest thugs temple.

_1 to go..._

The remaining thug panicked, backing up until his back hit the chain link fence.

"Don't come any closer man! Stay the fuck back!!" The thug screamed.

Kobra slowly inched towards him, a look of pure blood-lust in his eyes. The rising inside of his body was all consuming, flooding his body like a powerful stream. Kobra rushed towards him as he tried to turn and climb the fence. Wrapping his bicep around the thugs neck, Kobra squeezed and pulled him off of the fence, violently shaking him back and fourth in the choke-hold.

"_No!! NO!! Dun kill me!! Dun kill me!!" _

Kobra brought his knee up and connected with the thugs kidney, making him squeal like a pig. The rising was a potent ocean now, churning and boiling withing his very soul, crashing against his sub-conscious like ethereal waves.

Kobra continued to choke the life out of his victim while still pounding away with his knees. The body became limp in his arms, no more pathetic howls of pain emanating from his crushed wind-pipe. Kobra let the body fall from his arms, crashing to the ground at an unnatural angle. All Kobra could hear was his own ragged breath spilling out of his lungs. He waited for what felt like an eternity, until he finally heard it...very faint at first, but then tearing through his stupor like a searing knife. Crying.

The young woman who's life Kobra had just saved was wailing uncontrollably, her eyes fixated on Kobra in a look of pure terror. Kobra stood there, sweat dripping off his body and hair wild from the fray. He stared back at her, feeling the rising within himself dissipate back to where-ever it had come from.

_I killed...I killed a human being..._

Kobra closed his eyes, a smile forming on his lips while a sickening feeling formed in his gut. Kobra serenaded himself in the girls screams, feeling more powerful than ever.


	3. Deadly Ties

**Chapter 3: Deadly Ties**

_That night, Kobra had a terrible dream._

_He dreamed that four men were being obliterated by a terrible monster. The monster churned its helpless foes in its teeth, crushing their bones and shredding their flesh into ribbons. The monster reveled in its victims blood and feasted on their very souls, laughing maniacally at the unforgiving sky. Sweat flowed from the monsters demonic face, wisp of golden blond hair undulated atop its head, and its eyes, two soulless black pits, burned with the fire and intensity of one thousand suns. Destruction was his purpose, and evil was his name...I was the monster._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Rich sunlight poured through the drawn curtains of Kobra's room, breaking through his trance like sleep. The young fighter stirred, opening his groggy eyes only to be greeted by the cracked white ceiling. He laid in his bed, still trying to discern the world of the awoke from the world of the dreaming.

_Speaking of dreams..._

Kobra bolted up in bed, remembering the events of last night.

_That wasn't a dream..._

Kobra felt a strange mixture of emotions churning within him, everything from excitement to unbearable fear. He had done what he had always set his mind on doing: fighting on the streets, without rules or limitations, but he had killed a man in cold blood, and seriously injured three others. All feelings of bravado aside, because Kobra could give a damn about the girls life that he saved. It was nothing but an excuse to engage her tormentors in combat, and now he would have to live with the guilt of what he had done.

_I didn't know it would weigh this heavy on my soul. Feelings of despair, anger...power._

Kobra swung his legs out of bed and dressed in dark gray sweat pants and a matching Shorin-ryu hoodie. Suddenly, the presence of the small room was too stifling for him. After making a quick stop in the bathroom, Kobra found his room-mate Kevin sitting at the kitchen table, greedily wolfing down a large bowl of cereal.

"Damn, I didn't think you'll be up for about another 5 hours. Didn't you just get in not too long ago?" Kevin said between mouthfuls of Lucky Charms.

"Yeah." Kobra replied, pouring himself a large glass of orange juice. The small television set was on, a youthful and energetic young woman telling the weather forecast. Kobra downed his glass of juice, not realizing how thirsty he really was until the sweet liquid hit his tongue.

"So, you gonna find a job man, or are you still waiting for your martial arts to pay off?"

Kobra flashed a grin and held his fist up. "Don't worry. These fists are going to pay the bills!"

Breaking news was being reported on the television, Kobra listened in intently, his heart beginning to race.

"_**...This just in, police are reporting that the body of a young man was found earlier this morning in an alley of Hell's Kitchen. The body is reportedly that of twenty three year old Francisco Spicolli, a reputed felon with an extensive criminal background..."**_

Kobra tuned out the rest of the broadcast and hastily headed for the front door.

"Hey man! You better be going to find a job man!!" Kevin yelled after him. Kobra wasn't listening as he rushed out of the apartment and into the shabby corridor. Pulling his hood over his head, Kobra made his way to the stairwell, his mind heavy with the events of last night...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The day in New York was always different from the night. Some people would even call the night a travesty of the drudging daytime streets. People going about their daily lives, public works fixing problems that always seemed to persist in this part of the city, and peddlers trying to sell whatever merchandise they can get their hands on. Kobra traversed through these hectic streets, his hood obscuring his face, hands shoved in his pockets and walking at a brisk pace.

It was a cloudy day, an over cast hanging ominously and threatening rain. Kobra continued to walk down the street, eventually coming across a fenced off basket-ball court. Scores of young mostly black teens were crowded around the rim, wildly cheering and screaming. Kobra watched from beyond the mesh fence, whatever was happening it wasn't a basket-ball game.

Suddenly, a body burst from the crowd, landing painfully across the three point line and laying still amidst the chaos. Kobra felt the same excitement rising inside of him from last night, that same excitement that had led him to _kill_...

Kobra jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence with both hands, pulling himself over the chain link. He wanted to get a closer look, see what was going on. No doubt just hoodlums fighting over who won a game of b-ball, but something inside of Kobra was anticipating something else, something dangerous...

The crowd dispersed again as another body was thrown into them, several people being taken down by the force.

_What the hell!?_

Standing there hands held high was a young African American man. Sweat poured from his dark features as he threw a kick, his shin connecting with another youths rib cage. The juvenile fell to his side, clutching his aching torso. All at once, the multitudes of young teens began to scatter about, the injured ones hobbling away with whatever health they had left.

"YEAH, RUN AWAY!! ALL Y'ALL BITCH ASSES!!" The remaining African American youth shouted. Kobra got a good look at him, a snug white wife-beater covering his large and sweat sheened body, a pair of dingy hand-wraps tied roughly around his large fist, and green a black camo pants over a set of large muscular legs.

The African American continued to shout insults at the fleeing crowd as Kobra continued to stare at him. _Definitely a fighter if I ever saw one. His body, the way his hands were always in guard position, that kick..._

"The fuck you looking at man?" Kobra was snapped back to reality as the African American questioned him. Their eyes met, and Kobra saw the same intensity that he was all too familiar with.

"I said what the fuck you looking at man!?" He proceeded to walk towards Kobra, menace evident in his sweaty face.

"Whoa! Calm down dude! I was just admiring your fighting ability." Kobra backed away, his hands up, trying to diffuse any possible situation that could happen. "You're pretty good."

The other man eyed Kobra with a look of suspicion before nodding. He motioned to Kobra's hoodie, the red and blue Yin-Yang insignia emblazoned on his breast.

"You fight too?" He asked, the agitation in his eyes swept away by curiosity.

Kobra nodded. "I train in Shorin-ryu Karate. People call me Kobra."

Kobra extended his hand. He didn't know what was about this man that had so transfixed Kobra, but whatever it was it was mutually felt amongst the two of them.

"Braxton Devereaux." He took Kobra's outstretched hand and squeezed very firmly.

"Who were those guys?" Kobra asked, indicating the spot where the mob of people had been.

Braxton scoffed, waving his hand indignantly in the direction that his attackers had ran. "Just some punk ass dudes starting shit, like they always do. Man, I just came over here to jog and these cats came up to me talking all kind of jazz! So I just said put up the dukes and let's go..."

Kobra listened to Braxton recall the tale of his struggle. He spared nothing, offering every minutest detail, every exaggerated gesticulation, and every piece of filthy dialog. Kobra found himself recalling his run in with the thugs from last night, the way he beat them nearly to death. _Nearly..._

"You say you train too man?" Kobra could see Braxton's eyes beaming with curiosity. "Said something about some shambuey-ryo shit?"

"Shorin-ryu." Kobra corrected him.

"S-h-o-r-i-n-r-y-u." Braxton sounded it out. "That's a mouth-full."

"I can show you some if you want."

"Oh! Is that a sort of challenge!?"

Kobra smiled, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes. "It's whatever you want it to be man."

Braxton seemed impressed, nodding approvingly. Not here though, we can jam back at my gym. I gotta warn you though, I go all out."

"Not a problem." Kobra said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Man, you a trip! Come on, I'll lead the way. At least I can get my exercise in."

Braxton and Kobra took off down the busy New York street as the beginning drops of rain began to fall.

_I hope he really can fight as good as he talks..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Braxton's "gym" was nothing more than a abandoned ware-house located in a run-down industrial quarter. The only light source came from the large grease tinted windows located high above the make-shift gym. Various athletic equipment adorned the grungy space, everything from weight machines and dumb-bells to speed and heavy bags. In the center of the spacious room was an improvised boxing ring, nothing more than a raised Lei Tai platform enclosed by four steel cables forming ring ropes. The mat was nothing but a large burlap sheet, offering little in protection and adding to the under-ground flavor.

It was in this ring that Kobra and Braxton restlessly sparred, their sweat, pride, and very souls laid out on the abrasive canvas.

Cautiously peeking over the ring apron was the curious eyes of a thirteen year old boy. Kobra had seen him when they had first entered the ware-house, rigorously punching a heavy bag with gloves that were too big covering his small hands. The grit and determination was evident in his brown eyes, and Kobra had concluded that he was Braxton's little brother. Now he was totally fixated on his brother and Kobra sparring in the middle of the ring, each one trying to best each others skill.

During their time in the ring, Kobra had learned a lot about his partner. Born in Brooklyn, Braxton and his little brother Cody had been on the streets since they were little, their father abandoning them when Cody was born and losing their mother to gang violence. When Braxton was twelve he began to take free classes at the Brooklyn Center for Combat Arts, but was disillusioned with the strict rules and kosher environment. He took his skills on the street, and bettered himself as a brawler.

"These martial arts won't work out on these streets." He told Kobra, spitting jabs towards his face. "You wanna survive? You gotta be grimy as hell just like these punks out here."

Braxton stopped and wiped his forehead with the back of his worn and battered glove.

"Yo Cody, did I tell you to stop on that heavy bag? Get back to work man!"

Cody groaned with the temperament of a child being told to finish chores by his parents and got back to work on the heavy bag, hitting the 100 pound bag with all the strength his body could muster. Kobra and Braxton sat on the ring apron, breathing heavily and soaked with sweat.

"That kid is going to be something one day..." Braxton said, nodding to his younger brother. "These streets ain't no joke man. I wouldn't want my brother to go through half of the shit I had to go through..."

"Say man, you got a girl?" The question took Kobra by surprise, mainly because of their machismo laced conversations.

"Me? No, I wouldn't have the time for that."

Braxton chuckled. "Good. Women make your legs weak man, stay away from 'em. Spend one night with a chick and all that pent up anger and stress that you need to fight is gone."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Yeah, man, it's like...

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

A loud cry echoed throughout the building. Kobra looked around, perplexed as to where it had come from.

"What the hell was that?"

Braxton seemed as confused as Kobra, but there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Uh, nothing man, probably some shit from outside."

"It sounded like it came from inside."

"OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!" There was a powerful knock from the ware-houses automated shutter. A rough grinding sound emanated from the steel sheet as it was lifted from its hinges. Braxton stared at the unreal scene with a look of dismay and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh man..." He muttered. Two men stood in the entrance to the garage. Both wore intricately tailored black suits and sported dark sun-glasses, but that is where the similarities between the two ended. One of the men stepped forward, his taunt, rigid face squinting into a mask of disgust upon seeing Braxton and Kobra. He was tall and gangling, with fair light brown hair propped neatly on his head.

The other man stood in the doorway, the garage door impossibly propped up by his massive arms. He walked in, letting the door slam shut behind him with thunderous crash. Unlike his partner, this man was bald, with a short squat build and muscles hidden by his dark suit. He swiveled his head to side to side in a peculiar fashion, seemingly sniffing the air animal like.

"Braxton! Didn't you hear us knocking!?" The fair haired man said. He spoke with a heavy British accent and smiled from ear to ear like a sleazy salesman.

"I wasn't expecting you two so soon." Braxton said, his voice quivering slightly. "What y'all want?"

"Who are these guys?" Kobra whispered. There was something about the two of them, enough to even make Braxton nervous.

"I HEARD THAT!! I HEARD THAT!!!!"A hoarse cry erupted from the bald headed man in a thick Cockney accent. He rushed towards Kobra, his arms outstretched menacingly. "WHAT DID YA SAY ABOUT ME?" The fair haired man grabbed his partner, keeping him at bay for the moment.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Lionel Tavish." The fair haired man said. "And this handsome fellow is my brother Leonard. The Tavish Brothers."

Leonard calmed in his brothers arm, but Kobra could still feel his gaze upon him even through the sun-glasses.

"Cody, go find something else to do." Braxton ordered his little brother. The younger Devereaux did not need to be told twice as he hastily retreated away from the three men.

"Good of you to send the little sport away. We wouldn't want him to see us conducting business." Lionel said, his shark like grin becoming even wider.

"Business!? What the hell you talking about man I just payed you two weeks ago!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE!!"

Leonard struggled in his brothers arms again, this time his rage focused on Braxton.

"Keep your bro in check man! Now I want to know what you're talking about, I payed up."

"Well, you don't call the shots tough guy. We're going to need some more business from you."

_Business?_

"Just what the hell is going on here?" This time Kobra spoke up, interjecting on the uncomfortable scene.

"Kobra man, stay out of this. Trust me. These are some rough motherfuckers, just leave it alone!"

"We delve in some very lucrative business. We can let you in too...if you're interested."

Kobra narrowed his eyes. "What kind of business?"

"Well, my brother and I own some of most finest under-ground fighting arenas in New York, California, and London."

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT GLASGOW!!" Leonard shouted.

"We've been using Braxton's 'talents' for the longest now, but now I guess he just seems content to stay in this shit-hole with that brother of his, pity..."

_Under-ground fighting?_ A new sense of intrigue was growing in Kobra. This was another opportunity, another chance to test himself...

"I want to fight too."

The Tavish Brothers eyes Kobra with a look of incredulity, furiously whispering back and fourth amongst each other. They finally reached a conclusion and faced Kobra, surveying him up and down with extreme interest.

"You want to fight? Fine, we can work something out. At least SOMEBODY wants to fight around here, but I got to warn you kid, this shit ain't for the faint of heart."

"I'm prepared for anything..."

Lionel smiled and lightly rapped his knuckle on Kobra's jaw. "Atta boy! That's the spirit!! We're going to need you for tomorrow night. I look forward to a plentiful relationship. For the both of us that is."

The Tavish Brothers exited the ware-house, leaving Braxton and Kobra alone.

"Oh man, you don't know what you just got yourself into Kobra. These guys are dangerous, I'm talking hardcore killers!"

Kobra wasn't paying attention as the thought of engaging in unarmed combat consumed him to his very core.

_I'm ready...I was born ready._


	4. Unusual Suspect

**Chapter 4: Unusual Suspect**

Despite his relatively short tenure at the NYPD, Kurtis Stryker was every bit as competent and skilled as any seasoned veteran. His eyes and ears was constantly to the streets where he had come from, the people that he had known for years who just decided to make wrong decisions in their life his constant source of reliable information. He had seen so much crazy and ridiculous things in his career, and things weren't looking any better as he hovered above the deceased body of Francisco Spicolli in the county morgue, combing over the corpse with a fine tooth comb.

"Kurtis, I invited you in here to be a spectator, but I have to ask you to please take off your hat." The doctor told Stryker.

"Sorry about that, and please, call me Stryker."

Stryker removed his black base-ball cap, annoyed that the doctor would call him by his first name. It wasn't the fact that he never liked his given name, he just felt that it never suited his style. There were only two types of people that called him Kurtis: people that didn't know him and people that wanted to piss him off.

The doctor ran a light over the corpses pale, cold skin, muttering softly to himself as he worked. "Aside from severe bruising to the kidneys, the victim also appears to have been asphyxiated. A large supply of blood present in the throat and mouth area of victim, leads me to believe that our victim was beaten by the perpetrator before being strangled..."

Stryker shook his head, not really believing the doctors diagnosis.

"No doc, I think the asphyxiation and blunt force to the kidneys occurred at the same time." Stryker motioned to the victims throat. "There are no visible marks on the neck, indicating that he was probably killed in the crook of his murderers arm...a choke hold. From that position the perp could have caused the kidney injuries by kneeing his victim..."

"Kurtis, when I want your 'medical advice', I will ask for it."

"Eh, whatever. It's what I would have did." It was exactly what Stryker would have done because he understood the mentality of a fighter. For the past two years Stryker delved into the ancient Chinese martial art of Hua Chuan. What had initially started out as a simple training exercise for incoming rookies transformed Stryker's life for the better. His skills at hand to hand combat was unmatched in the NYPD, but more importantly his discipline and natural intuition was top of the line also.

A burst of static emanated from Stryker's police receiver, interrupting the eternal slumber of the dead. _**"Stryker, the witness that called in is waiting in the interrogation room."**_

"Well, looks like we can get to the bottom of this."

Not too long ago, a female had called regarding the body that was found in the alley. Having a witness could bust the case wide open and have their perp behind bars as soon as possible. Before Stryker and the doctor could enter the interrogation room, they were greeted by the unsavory appearance of Detective John O'Hara. With a face permanently engraved with the seriousness and gull of any hypocritical officer, O'Hara was the poster boy for corruption in the entire precinct. He stood in the doorway to the interrogation room, dressed in a dark suit with the professionalism and subtlety of a used car salesman.

"Your presence won't be needed Kurtis." O'Hara said in his usual monotonous drawl. "We can handle this."

Stryker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and scare the poor girl half to death. I think it would be better if I talked to her."

"Better yet Kurtis, how about you come in and see how a true professional works." Stryker and O'Hara entered the interrogation room to begin questioning. The young woman was sitting crossed leg at the end of the long wooden table. She was Latina, with long dark hair and clothing that left little to the imagination. Stryker had seen her around many times in Hell's Kitchen, working the streets for all she was worth. He tried not to delve to personally in her affairs, after all, prostitution was a victim-less crime.

_I wouldn't touch her that's for damn sure._

Stryker tried as best as possible to ignore the conspicuous bumps surrounding the young womans mouth as he and O'Hara took their seat at the end of the table.

"OK, Ms...Lopez. I would like to ask you a few questions. _Comprende?"_

Stryker buried his face in his hands as the young woman looked upon them with disdain.

"You think you can get me a square?" She said.

"Anything that would make you feel more comfortable." O'Hara leaned closer to Stryker and whispered in his ear. "Kurtis, what's a 'square'?"

"It's a cigarette O'Hara. Get the girl a cigarette."

"Well, I see no need why you can't get it Kurtis, I'm trying to question..."

The young woman interrupted him. "No, actually, I think you should go get it _pendejo."_

Even O'Hara could understood the lethality in her tone as her rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"I'll be back with your 'squares' Ms. Lopez." He let the door crash shut behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well since he's gone, let's get on with this shall we. Can you describe what happened on the night of June first?"

She shifted in her seat, but began to answer his questions. "Well, I was walking home, and these four guys were talking to me, you know, trying to get at me. I tried to ignore them, then..." A slight tremble escaped from her throat. "They attacked me! They pulled me into a alley and tried to rape me! I tried to fight them off...and then this guy appeared..."

_Four men? Now we're getting somewhere._

"This guy? What did he look like?" Stryker pressed on.

"I couldn't see his face that well, it was too dark. I could make out that he was white and had long hair. Oh, and type of clothing he was wearing."

"OK Ms. Lopez, what was he wearing?"

"It looked like a hoodie, and there was this design on it. You know, that Karate sign with the circle..."

_A Yin Yang._

"What happened next?"

"Well, they tried to attack this guy, and he went ballistic on their asses. He must have knocked the first three guys out with one hit, and then the last guy..." Her eyes faltered for a second. "He saved my life, those men would have probably killed me if he hadn't shown up..."

Stryker knew that this would come, feelings of gratitude towards a person that had saved their life.

"Ms. Lopez, I know that this man saved your life, but you have to understand, he killed a man, and he has to face the consequences of that crime."

O'Hara re-entered the interrogation room, a pack of cigarettes a lighter in his hand. "I got your 'squares', and almost got my ass handed to me by that prick Murphy. I swear I'm telling the chief on that buffoon."

Stryker deftly snatched the pack of smokes and lighter from O'Hara's hand. "Here you are _senorita." _He said, slipping a cigarette into her slender hand.

"_gracias."_

"I think we're done here O'Hara. Don't worry, I took care of everything." Stryker said, helping the young woman to her feet. "We can work out the details of a composite sketch later. You did a good job Ms. Lopez."

Stryker was smiling on the outside, reveling over the astonishment etched over O'Hara's face, but inside his mind raced with all of the new information he had just learned.

_We're looking at a skilled fighter, no doubt. Four men, able to take them all out, killing one. Possibly a trained martial artist..._

The warrior inside of Stryker was stirring. This investigation was starting to get interesting...


	5. Throwdown

**Chapter 5: Throw-down**

_Kobra could not fully comprehend the electricity in the air as he patiently waited in the bowels of the "The Palace," a run down abandoned convention center in Brooklyn. Perhaps it was the hundreds of excited, blood thirsty spectators eagerly awaiting to see him and another man engage each other to the death. Perhaps it was his mind racing to find any possible simulation to help him prepare for what was truly an unpredictable event. Or perhaps it was his own shot nerves, doubting the decision to participate in this blood-sport, this modern day gladiator spectacle..._

Lionel Tavish was rolling a pair of worn hand wraps around Kobra's hands while Leonard paced back and fourth. Lionel gave him any type of morbid advice that could give Kobra the edge in the fight.

"Remember, there are absolutely no rules. Bite him, scratch him, kick him in the Goskies, do whatever it takes to destroy this fucker..."

"Don't rely too much on your martial arts training. You're young, strong, and more conditioned than the average man. Use that to your advantage. Instincts before programming my boy..."

"I WANT TO SEE SOME BLOOD!!"

"Calm the fuck down Leonard! In due time. In due time. Where was I? Oh, play to the crowd. They don't want to spend all of their cash just to see you knock some chump out in five seconds. Give them a show, drag it out, and give the people something to remember! Next..."

Kobra let his words dissolve into his mind, rejecting what was useless and retaining what he felt was useful. During his short time with the Tavish Brothers, Kobra had learned quite a bit about the infamy of the dangerous duo.

Their hands were practically filthy with every single despicable act that New York City had to offer, running the gamut from theft and armed robbery to extortion and hired hits. They owned numerous properties in the industrial and business section of the city, one of which was being 'rented' out by Braxton and his little brother. In order for the Devereaux's to afford the payments Braxton participated in illegal underground fighting, nearly all of the cuts going to the Tavish Brothers.

It was one hell of a life, that's for sure.

"On your feet Kobra, we're about ready."

Kobra stood on legs that felt weak and rubbery. Butterflies the size of eagles tumbled in his stomach and beads of sweat began to pepper his fore-head. He had never felt this nervous before a fight. Even the struggle in the alley way was nothing compared to the anxiety he was feeling now.

_Focus...breath in...out...focus..._

Kobra was led down a dimly lit hall-way by the brothers. He could hear the near thunderous crowd even from the back of the arena, madly cheering the two current combatants.

"Alright, we picked someone light considering this is your first go." Lionel said. "Hsu Hao, ex special forces for the Chinese, one deadly Mongolian with a mean streak a mile wide, but that's nothing you have to worry about."

"Nothing I have to worry about?" Kobra asked, perplexed. _Ex Special Forces!?_

"Nope, don't you worry your pretty little bollocks about it. He's a real bear, but if you stay away from him and don't let him grab you, you should be fine. Don't grapple with him, he's too strong. Stick and move, stick and move..."

The three men entered into the arena under a cloud of obscurity as the last fight ended. Rows of bleachers went back as far as the eye could see were nearly filled to capacity with rabid on-lookers. Kobra marveled at the sheer number of people that were in attendance.

_Jesus, you would think this was legit. _

At the center of the room was a massive steel cage, imposingly constructed to add to its menacing sight. Kobra watched with increasing reluctance as the body of one of the combatants was wheeled out on a stretcher. The remaining fighter was in the ring, his arms raised in victory and posing to the crowd.

"You better be ready kid." Lionel warned. "I put some hype on you, you know, gave you the 'ol rub. You're going to make a lot of people happy tonight if you win."

Kobra continued to make his way to the ring, the crowds cries and jeers now fixed on him. They didn't know who he was, what he was about, or what he could do, but if he could cause harm and shed blood, he was a superstar in their eyes.

Kobra entered the cage and felt the oppressive air clench around his very soul. The sound of the lock sliding into place was deafening even over the crowd, and Kobra found himself across the cage from his new enemy, Hsu Hao.

Hsu Hao's body was impossibly large, his arms and abdomen rippling with muscles and veins, but what was most striking was the large cybernetic like implant covering the right side of his chest. The center of it glowed a bright crimson red, something inside bobbing slowly...

"GOOD LUCK KOBRA!!! GIVE EM HELL!!!!!" Leonard screamed from beyond the cage. Kobra and Hsu Hao met in the center of the ring and was joined by a plain clothed referee.

"Alright guys. Rules are...there are no rules. Fight stops when a fighter is knocked out, tapped out, or dead. Fight hard and Good luck." The referee backed away from the two fighters, and the crowd went wild.

Kobra immediately assumed a defensive position; hands held high, back arched, and eyes locked on his opponent. Hsu Hao did like wise, curving his back and holding his hands directly in front of him. They circled each other, the crowd growing restless from the apparent lack of action. A different kind of tension was growing in Kobra, not one of apprehension and fear but of excitement.

"Take your time!!" Lionel shouted. "No need to rush my boy!"

_The way he's moving, definitely a grappler. He can rush me at any time..._

With speed belieing his large frame, Hsu Hao shot in at Kobra's legs. Kobra swiftly sidestepped the charging Mongolian like a matador dodging a bull, ready to deliver a swift counter attack, when he remembered Lionel's words: _"Play to the crowd..."_

Instead of retaliating, Kobra smacked his adverser in the back of his head, smiling wickedly as he did so.

"That's it, play with him!! We got all night!!"

Kobra shifted his feet, mock foot-working on the grimy steel floor and wiped a bead of sweat from his nose with his thumb. Around him the crowd erupted with cheers at his artful movements. Hsu Hao slapped his chest in agitation and charged again, only for Kobra to quickly dodge to the left and counter with a round house to Hsu Hao's thigh.

The Mongolian fell flat on his face, much to the delight of the audience. Hsu Hao stormed to his feet, rage apparent on his strange features. His eyes locked onto Kobra like an animal stalking his prey, strange ramblings in Mongolian escaped his mouth, and without warning, a beam a crimson light exploded from Hsu Hao's chest, heading straight for Kobra.

There was no time for thinking, Kobra's body acted independently from his mind, avoiding the linear blast by mere inches. He could _feel _the force and heat whip past his body and destroy one of the steel support pillars. Kobra turned around in shock and saw that a giant hole had been cleanly carved into its surface, glowing red residue left around the charred edges. The audience had reached a fever pitch, nearly erupting the roof right off the stadium.

_What in the hell!?_

Kobra's musings over his opponents inexplicable actions were short lived, as Hsu Hao charged in for another take-down attempt. This time however, Kobra was too slow to react, still reeling over the laser that had nearly tore him in half. The fear returned to Kobra's heart as he was hoisted off of his feet by the powerful Mongolian. The muscular arms constricted around Kobra's body like a vice, squeezing the air out of his lungs with tremendous force.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! Not good!_

"PLUCK HIS EYES OUT KOBRA!!"

Through his haze of pain Kobra could hear Leonard screaming, telling him about the eyes, _Hsu Hao's eyes..._

Hsu Hao was defenseless, his arms wrapped tightly around Kobra's midsection. Now was the time to strike. Kobra plunged his left thumb into Hsu Hao's eye, stopping his death like grip on the young martial artist.

Hsu Hao staggered, holding his wounded eye and screaming obscenities in his native tongue. Blood flowed from between his finger tips as Kobra regained his composure, breathing in and out from his aching lungs.

"KOBRA!! HE"S WOUNDED!! FINISH HIM!!!!"

_This is it...finish him..._

There were a million ways Kobra could have ended this fight, and time was running out as the crowd began to become deafening, drowning out any thoughts that ran through Kobra's mind.

Kobra ran towards Hsu Hao, his eyes focused on his dazed opponent. He jumped, using Hsu Hao's knee as a spring board.

_Finish Him!_

Kobra's knee connected with Hsu Hao's chin, felling the massive Mongolian. His body fell in a heap of itself, whether unconscious or dead eluding Kobra.

"ATTA BOY!! ATTA BOYYYYYYY!!!!!!" The Tavish Brothers celebrated with the multitudes of other degenerates in the stadium as the referee re-entered to the cage to commence the pointless ten count.

"1...2...3...4...ah screw it, that motherfucker out! YOUR WINNER!! KOBRA!!!!!"

Kobra's world was spinning, the cheers melding his mind and body into one.

_So, this is how a hero should feel..._

"KOBRA! KOBRA! KROBA!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

In the stands, all were cheering except for two hooded figures seated high in the rafters. They watched Kobra's fight with extreme interest, impressed by his skills.

"He's strong, but a little too brash." One of the hooded figures said, a female.

The other hooded figure laughed, a high pitched nasally sound that was obscured by the noise of the crowd and his mask. "Brashness is a trait I can forget in this situation. Hsu Hao was a most formidable opponent, and he managed to defeat him without so much as breaking a sweat. Those are the type of warriors I want."

"When should we make our move?" The female asked.

"Soon my dear Kira. Soon..."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**A/N: **Sorry to any Hsu Hao fans, but I just couldn't find anything good for this bum to do. Hope your enjoying so far.


	6. The Snake and The Wolf

**Chapter 6: The Snake and The Wolf**

After the fight, Kobra and The Tavish Brothers celebrated his victory, more so of them just showering Kobra with cheap champagne and loudly singing in the parking lot of "The Palace". Kobra was too pre-occupied to revel in his victory however. The last traces of adrenaline were slowly seeping out of his system, leaving the young martial artist exhausted.

"Say, say Kobra..." Leonard stumbled next to Kobra and leaned heavily on his shoulder. His breath reeked of alcohol and a slight slur punctuated his speech. "Why don't we... why don't we go and find some good 'ol birds eh? Knock some of that stress on out, whaddaya say?"

"The liquor keeps him calmer, but don't worry, in about two hours he'll be screaming so loud it''ll wake up all the boroughs." Lionel said, furiously wiping the sparkling wine from the hood of their Mercedes Benz.

Kobra smiled. "No, that's alright. I'm beat."

"Ah, c'mon! You, you deserve it cham..."

"...Women make your legs weak..."

Leonard was interrupted by Braxton, who stared at the three men with contempt.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our Judas." Said Lionel. "What brings you back here? Want to get back in?"

"No, I want to get Kobra out. He don't need this shit man."

Lionel Tavish laughed. "First you want to jump ship now you expect our new partner to do like wise? Fuck you!"

_Partner?_

Kobra mused over Lionel's words. He hadn't thought of their relationship as "partners". He was merely just seeking a thrill from the competition.

"By the way." Lionel reached into the jacket of his tuxedo and produced a thick wad of money. He unfolded ten of the bills and handed them to Kobra. "Here you go kid. Your cut. We take care of our own around here."

Kobra politely declined the cash. "I don't need it. Like I said, I was just doing this for the experience. Give it to Braxton, he deserves it really."

Lionel scoffed. "I'll be more liable to wipe my ass with it than give it to him!"

Braxton became belligerent, punching the side of Lionel's car with deadly force. "You take care of your own!? What about me!?"

"What about you?" Lionel asked, putting the money back into his pocket. "As far as I'm concerned, we're through. I want you and your brother out of OUR property, all your shit, everything out."

The fire in Braxton's eyes diminished and was replaced by concern. "You can't do that man. What am I supposed to do? What about my brother!?"

"Should have thought about that before. Come on Kobra, let's go." Kobra gave one last heart felt look at Braxton before getting into the car with The Tavish Brothers.

"You're making a mistake Kobra!!" Braxton yelled after the speeding car. "They'll use you and throw you away!"

"Don't listen to him Kobra. He doesn't know you. You two just met and he's already acting like he's so concerned for you. He's just looking out for himself, that's all."

Kobra pushed the sleeping head of Leonard off of his shoulder. "Like I said, I'm just in this for the fighting."

"And fight you will my boy, among other things." Lionel replied. "You want to fight so bad, that's exactly what you'll do. You'll get to fight some of the meanest, baddest nutters we can get our hands on. But first, you'll have to do us some favors."

"Favors?"

"Just a few errands my boy. Don't worry, nothing too shady, people owe us money, and we plan to collect."

_Hmmmm? _

There was no need not to comply. It could be a dangerous life, but it was one that Kobra was willing to endure for that rush, that feel of combat.

_And besides, I 'll definitely keep my eye on these two..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Fear. It was one of the most basic human emotions. No one was immune to it and any man could feel it, like a dagger scrapping across your heart. Now, Kobra was the instigator of this fear that had plagued New York for quite some time. The collector for The Tavish Brothers, instilling this fear in the hearts of hard-working people. The Korean laundry mat owner, the Chinese restaurant owner proprietors, The Arab American shop keepers, all kept under a curtain of fear by the Tavish Brothers. They pulled in front of a modest sized store nestled in between a drug pharmacy and barber shop. The name of the shop read "The Tomahawk."_

"Last stop for today." Said Lionel. "This guy can be kind of surely, but he'll fold once he learns you're from us. Get a move on."

Kobra got out of the Mercedes and stood in front of the shop. Unlike the other stores on the street The Tomahawk was very nondescript and bare on the outside. Through the windows the inside appeared dark despite the open sign being lit up.

"Get a move on Kobra. We don't have all day."

"Right."

Kobra put one hand on the doors brass handle and pulled it open. A tiny bell rang as he stepped inside of the dark interior. Various smells assaulted his senses as he perused the aisles, everything from a highly sweet aroma to acrid bitter marijuana and bleach. Diverse trinkets adorned the wooden shelves, bottles of various sizes and contents, ointments and healing herbs, and beautifully crafted Native American sculptures and cloth. Near the back of the store a full sized buffalo head sat positioned behind the counter, its eyes staring blankly over the eccentric shop. A small door stood open adjacent to the counter, the sounds of rummaging audible.

"Hello?" Kobra called into the doorway. There was a cough and a scuffle before a man entered into the room. Despite his old appearance and multitude of facial lines, the man had flowing jet black hair and eyes that burned with youth. He wore a traditional Native American poncho and assorted beaded necklaces around his brawny neck. He smiled at Kobra, flashing a set of yellowed teeth behind blackened lips that had seen one to many cigarettes.

"Welcome to The Tomahawk!" He said in a gravely hoarse voice. "How may I help you today?"

Kobra walked up to the counter, eyes fixated on the man. "I'm here to collect."

The mans face twisted into a mask of confusion. "Collect?"

"I was sent by The Tavish Brothers."

Compliance returned to his face as he held up a finger. "Ah, I see. What happened to the black fellow?"

"I don't have time for this. Just pay up."

The man laughed in his groggily voice. "Jeez! You wise guys are all the same!" He reached underneath the counter and produced a black bag. "I still don't know how I got mixed up with those two, but this is all of it." The man handed the bag over to Kobra, who looked inside to confirm its contents.

"Thank you." Kobra was about to turn and leave when the man stopped him. "Say kid, what's your name?"

Kobra shifted uneasily on his feet. This was just supposed to be a simple collection, nothing more. Still, it couldn't hurt for formalities.

"Kobra." He responded.

"Kobra, that's an interesting name. They call me Wolf. Night-Wolf. Say Kobra, do you want to hear a story?"

"I really don't have time."

Night-Wolf's smile seemed to grow larger. "Ah come on...it won't take long."

Kobra looked towards the window and saw the roof of the Mercedes, The Tavish Brothers waiting patiently in its tinted interior. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Cool man. Take a seat." Night-Wolf motioned towards a decrepit looking chair seated next to the counter. Kobra took the seat, wincing as the chair squeaked under his weight. Night-Wolf took a large rolled piece of paper out of his pocket and lit the end of it. He gingerly puffed on the opposite end, intently staring at Kobra as he also sat.

"Have you ever heard the story of...Mortal Kombat?"

Kobra shook his head, intrigue rising in his heart.

"Hoho, not many people have. It's a centuries old tale, one of blood and brawn, swords and souls, life and ..." Night-Wolf blew a cloud of pungent smoke towards Kobra. "...Death."

"Long ago...a powerful emperor from another world sent his best fighter to Earth to take part in a martial arts tournament..Mortal Kombat. This mysterious martial artist dominated Mortal Kombat for decades before he was eventually dethroned by the legendary monk The Great Kung Lao. However, this victory for Kung Lao was short lived, as he was defeated by another legendary fighter, an abomination of man and dragon...the Shokan prince Goro."

Night-Wolf took another deep puff of his blunt, serenading himself in its powerful effects.

"Goro would go on to conquer Mortal Kombat for nine straight generations. That is, until three powerful warriors from Earth stepped in to challenge the Shokan prince. Those warriors were Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and the legendary Shaolin Monk, Liu Kang."

Kobra had heard enough. "Johnny Cage is a washed up B-movie actor that thinks he's a martial artist, and you mean to tell me that he participated with 'legendary martial artist' and in sacred tournaments!? It was a nice story but I smell bullshit."

Night-Wolf laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...bullshit. Nothing but complete and utter...bullshit." He blew another puff of smoke towards the ceiling and leaned back in his chair. "Bullshit, bullshit, bully bully bullshit. Hehehehehehe..."

Kobra stood from the chair and headed for the door, pings of nervousness resonating through his body from the crazy Native American. He made his way back outside, happy to be out of the oppressive shop and breathing fresh air.

"Well it took you long enough." Lionel said as Kobra got back into the car. "What was the hold-up?"

"Nothing, he was just telling me some story. Something about Mortal Kombat."

"MORTAL KOMBAT!?!?" Leonard yelled.

"For the love of...Don't believe none of that mystical nonsense that Redskin says. Probably been smoking too much skag. That shit will do that to people. Mortal Kombat...what rubbish."

"RUBBISH!!"

Even though a part of Kobra believed the story was rubbish, a part of him wanted to believe it was true, just an ounce of it.

_Sounds pretty wicked, Mortal Kombat. Legendary warriors, dragon princes, Johnny Cage being a real fighter. Nah, just bullshit..._


	7. End of the Line

**Chapter 7: End of the Line**

_Whatever morality Kobra had left diminished after each violent fight. It was always the same, a crown of blood adorned his blond hair, his opponent always laid out at his feet, and his arm raised in victory, signifying the end of another life and the solidifying of his reputation. Each new fight brought him new challenges, new threats...various gang-bangers from different factions, hired muscle brought in by crime syndicates, drug dealers, martial artist looking for a cheap thrill, and any-body else that could be scraped from the bottom of the barrel for a price. One by one, they were defeated by Kobra, felled by the new champion on the streets. His thirst for combat was insatiable, his guile, limitless, and his potential...undeniable. The bruises were temporary, but the pride was forever._

"We're going to need you to fight again..." Said Lionel. His voice was flat and emotionless, a far cry from his usual demeanor. He stared at Kobra as if something heavy was weighing on his mind.

"You know I'm ready for anything...just bring 'em on." Kobra smashed his fist into his palm, sending a harsh smack echoing in the confines of the uncomfortably silent office room. Even Leonard sat uncharacteristically placid, albeit wickedly smiling from ear to ear.

"Atta boy Kobra, I knew I can always count on you. You scratch our back we scratch yours. But now we're really calling in the favors, we need you to take out this guy...this obnoxious little fly."

Kobra sensed the desperation in Lionel's voice. Whoever needed to be taken care of was a top priority.

"Who is it?" Kobra asked.

Lionel deeply sighed, his broad shoulders drooping. "Braxton. We need you to take out Braxton..."

Silence reigned between the two as Kobra digested what he had just heard. "You're up for it kid?"

_Braxton..._

This wasn't some person on the street that Kobra had never met, some quick high to be finished and forgotten about the next day, this was a person that Kobra had come to respect as a fighter...as a human being...

"Kobra!"

Kobra snapped back to reality at Lionel's sharp voice. "You say you want to fight, you want to be the best, you want a challenge, Braxton _is _the best, and he will challenge you to the breaking point."

"Somehow I don't think this has anything to do with satisfying my needs. Why do you need Braxton taken out?"

"Ever since that Judas left us he's been nothing but a pain in our side. We even think he may go to the police. He's got to be silenced, there's no other way."

"I'm not a hit-man." Kobra said. Lionel leaned closer to him, there faces inches apart. "Listen kid. Do this for us, and you'll definitely be getting you rush, and we'll definitely have nothing to worry about. Scratch our backs...we scratch yours..."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_The lights were bright, the cameras were rolling, and the action was about to begin and not let up until either Kobra or Braxton Devereaux were dead. The crowd was relentless, their screams shaking the rafters and their feet pounding "The Palace" to its very core. Kobra stared across the ring from his opponent, their eyes meeting in a flurry of emotion: anger, pride, emptiness, hate, but most of all...fear._

_The Tavish Brothers stood stoically by ringside, intently watching the two combatants in the ring, along with someone else...wide eyed and frightened, his innocence a travesty to the debauchery and brutality filling the air. Kobra silently prayed that Cody would leave, that he would tear his face away from the cage and run from this place, but Cody remained, his eyes fixed on his older brother in a look of silent prayer._

_Kobra and Braxton met in the middle of the ring, just like he has done many times before. He stared into his opponents eyes, just like the many times before. Braxton whispered something over the roar of the crowd, barely audible but deafening in Kobra's clouded mind: "Why?"_

"**FIGHT!!"**

_Braxton came out swinging, which was immediately countered by Kobra's own flailing fist. Kobra felt his punches connecting, but also felt the punishing blows from Braxton land on his face and side of his head. Their limbs became entwined as they continued to punch wildly, sweat and adrenaline flowing freely from their bodies._

_They clinched in the middle of the ring, Kobra trying desperately to overcome his adverser, when he felt the powerful knees strike him in the pit of his stomach. Kobra tightened his abdominal muscles, taking every painful blow from the Muay Thai fighter as he jockeyed for position. Kobra managed to push Braxton away and into the steel cage, managing to catch his breath for a brief second..._

_...Before Braxton pounced back on the attack. He swung his brawny leg, his shin connecting with Kobra's thigh. A bolt of pain instantly shot down Kobra's leg from the blow, faltering him on his feet but Kobra remained erect. Braxton was preparing for another kick, his leg barreling towards Kobra's head._

_Kobra was too swift however. He grabbed Braxton's leg, catching the Muay Thai fighter off guard. Kobra swung his leg forward and behind and connected with the back of Braxton's knee, sweeping him off of his feet. Braxton landed on the steel floor with a crash. The crowd went wild as Kobra mounted his fallen opponent. They struggled on the ground, Kobra getting the better of the two as he rained punches and elbows from his superior position. _

_Braxton helplessly flailed underneath Kobra, his movements becoming weaker as he succumbed to the brutal blows, as the blood began to rush out of his mouth and nose..._

_Somewhere, Kobra could hear crying, ripping through his violent onslaught like a knife. He continued to pound and pound, even as he heard the crack and felt the warm blood smother his knuckles..._

"**IT'S OVER!!"**

_Kobra was forcibly removed from his fallen foe. He stared down at Braxton's broken body, a feeling of sick dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He tried to control his breathing, which came out in short rapid burst._

_Breath...just breath...relax...snap out of it..._

Suddenly, a massive explosion shook the arena to its core. Kobra watched in awe as scores of onlookers fled from the ensuing madness. Smoke bellowed through a gaping hole cleanly punched in the side of the building as a multitude of SWAT vehicles entered the arena, running over the seats and guard-rails as if they were made of plastic.

A swarm of police officers and SWAT stormed the arena, surrounding the cage with firearms drawn and at the ready. From the lead SWAT van, a young cop emerged from the roof of the vehicle, a large assault rifle positioned in one hand while he pushed the bill of his dark cap away from his face with the other.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen!!" The cop called out. "I hate to be the Scrooge of this little get together, but you are all under arrest..."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, as I've been kind of preoccupied with my Xbox 360 and work. Thanks for the reviews so far :)


	8. Black Dragon

**Chapter 8: Black Dragon**

"_OOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!!!!!"_

Kobra was thrown chest first into the side of the SWAT van and promptly hand-cuffed. Around him, throngs of once rabid spectators of the blood sport were also being detained in large numbers, putting up zero resistance amidst the heavily armed SWAT officers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Human cock fighting. When are you bastards going to learn to participate in a civilized sport, like base-ball?" One of the police men said. Kobra got a look at his badge, _J. O'Hara. _

Kobra was led to a waiting squad car parked amidst the rubble. As he passed the steel cage he watched as medical examiners covered the body of Braxton Devereaux with a white sheet, sealing his fate once and for all.

"KOBRA, DON'T TELL THEM A DAMN THING!!" The Tavish Brothers were being detained by multiple officers as they resisted arrest, aggression still spewing from their bodies.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll talk."

Kobra was forcefully shoved into the back of a waiting squad car, away from the ensuing carnage. The officer in the drivers seat stared in the back through the rear view mirror. He adjusted the bill of his cap and turned it around of his head, staring at Kobra with sharp, intelligent eyes.

"It's been a while." The cop said as his partner, O'Hara, got into the passenger seat. Confusion ran through Kobra's mind. He had never seen the officer before, let alone met him in person. His palms began to sweat, making his hands slick from the blood already encrusted on his hands.

"Where do I know you from?" Kobra asked, trying to adjust the hand-cuffs that were digging into his wrist.

"We never met personally. I remember seeing you at the East Coast Martial Arts Exhibition last year. I'll never forget someone with the skills as you. Judging by you current work I'd say you fallen on hard times. My name is Kurtis Stryker by the way, just figured I'd tell you because we're going to be spending a _long time _together during interrogation..."

The police cruiser sped away from The Palace and into the cool night. Kobra shifted restlessly in the back seat, his hands literally covered with the blood of his crime.

"That guy you was in the ring with wasn't looking so good..." Stryker said nonchalantly. "Looked kind of stiff to me."

"Listen, whatever you do to me won't compare to the regret I already feel." Said Kobra, emotion welling up in his voice.

"Ha! Listen to him!" O'Hara mocked. "Save it for the defense. I hope you have a good lawyer scumbag!"

"Please, let me wash my hands." Kobra pleaded, cringing at the feeling of the blood sticking on his fingers.

"Relax, we're almost at the station." Stryker said, continuing down the dark and desolate road.

Kobra pulled and tugged on the hand-cuffs furiously. The metal was growing slick on his hands, Slightly nudging their way towards his wrist but still too tight.

"Please, pull over, I need to get this blood off now!"

Stryker brandished his night-stick and struck the panel separating the back of the cruiser."I said relax dammit!"

Before Kobra could respond, a magnificent flash of purple light illuminated their surroundings. The police cruiser was rocked by a tremendous force and toppled on its roof with thunderous ovation

"What the hell?" Stryker cried, un-holstering his pistol and trying to break free from his damaged door. Kobra tumbled around in the back, finally coming to rest on the inside of the roof. He stared out of the damaged back wind-shield and spotted two figures approaching the car. Kobra kicked at the window, his well placed shots barely budging the already cracked bullet proof glass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" O'Hara cried from the front seat.

_Come on...break..._

Kobra gave one last forceful kick to the glass, and was rewarded as the frame gave away and eventually loosened. Before he could move however, a hand emerged from the shadows of the street and grasped his ankle with a vice like grip. Kobra was pulled from the wrecked squad car with tremendous force. He could feel the friction on the street surface tearing his clothes and body as he was hoisted to his feet by powerful hands.

Kobra was finally able to get a look at his captors; two cloaked individuals, hoods obscuring their faces but enough revealed that one was male, a large build hidden beneath his dark over-garment, and the other female with a slender frame and wisp of red hair bellowing from beneath her hood.

They grasped Kobra around his still bound arms and dragged him through an alley. Behind them, the cries of the pursuing police officers were getting louder, until finally a shot rang past their heads, just inches above the fleeing trio.

Kobra's captors continued to half drag him through an infested alley, trash cans and other debris toppled under their feet. They emerged from the alley, the police still in pursuit. Across the street, the Boon/Tobias subway line shone like a beacon of light in an increasingly strange situation.

His captors were thinking the same thing, as they bolted towards the underground rail system. The gate to the sub-way was closed shut, hindering their only escape from the pursuing police men.

_Shit, this is it..._

his male captor barrelled towards the locked gate, the female still gripping Kobra with tension belieing her size.

The man lowered his shoulder and rammed into the gate at full speed, sending the steel shutter crashing into the empty subway platform.

_No way, that was unreal. He should have crushed his entire shoulder..._

"FREEZE!!!"

Kobra's captors unexpectedly stopped and faced the two policemen in the empty station. Stryker had his gun drawn and at the ready, fixed on the mysterious cloaked duo.

"I won't miss this time, I swear. Put your hands above your head. Now."

Just do it assholes." Said O'Hara, fixing his gun on the two with less authority. Kobra stood in between his two cloaked captors, confusion etched on his face. The man stepped forward, oblivious to the two weapons aimed at him.

"Don't do anything we'll both regret buddy..." Stryker said, cocking his gun.

The man stood there momentarily, as motionless as a statue. He took one running step, and disappeared in a surreal blur of light, his take off and contact with the two police men almost instantaneous. Their reactions were not not quick enough as the cloaked man delivered a swift front kick to O'Hara's chest, sending the police officer flying with impossible force.

Stryker was taken aback from the mans speed, and was dispatched with a vicious back fist. All Kobra could do was stare in amazement as his captor destroyed the two officers. His female captor gripped his arm with greater pressure, making Kobra wince from the pain.

After felling the two policemen, the male captor returned to the two. Kobra could detect a heavy wheezing sound coming from the man, shallow at first, then rising to an audible wine before settling down in the lair of his throat.

"Move..." His voice was deep and raspy, a mechanical twinge prevalent on his single word. Kobra had no choice but to follow the two as he was led along towards the grimy subway tunnel. Darkness greeted them from the gaping mouth and a bone chilling wind swept towards them. The trio entered into the tunnel as the sound of more police sirens reached them.

After several minutes of running, they finally came to a stop in the darkness of the tunnel. Kobra became more tense, the dark hampering his sense of security amidst his two kidnappers. His wished he could use his hands, to feel his way around and defend himself from his captors, but the cold metal of the hand-cuffs brought him back to a painful reality.

Without warning, a brilliant flash of light illuminated the subway tunnel. At first, Kobra thought it was a train, a sick twist of fate to their "escape", but as his eyes adjusted to the light, it became clear that it was nothing he had ever seen before.

It resembled a whirlpool, a churning flux of multiple colors, ranging from unbearably bright to a foreboding darkness. Kobra stared at the concocting mix of light, a mixture of dread and curiosity forming in the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell is this? What's going on!?"

His female captor stepped forward, her body silhouetted against the intense light, before jumping headfirst into the portal. Her body disappeared in the blinding light, leaving Kobra alone with the other cloaked individual.

"Welcome to the Black Dragon." The cloaked man shoved Kobra into the portal without warning. His body tumbled into the inverted abyss, hellish screams echoing from all sides. It wasn't until he realized that the screams were his own that consciousness finally left him.


	9. Slithers

**Chapter 9: Slithers**

_To call it a "world" by conventional standards would be an understatement. It is the embodiment of flux, the nexus of an ever changing blip in the grand scheme of things. It is a place of constant chaos, a place where the laws of nature are permanently negated, where strife and discord reign supreme. Welcome to Chaos Realm..._

Kobra's senses seemed to return one by one as he regained consciousness. His prone body stirred upon a hard surface, he could taste the sour texture of dirt invading his lips and smell the pungent soil settling in his nostrils. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a red sky, various clouds of pink and crimson hues dotting the scarlet atmosphere.

Kobra could still feel the metal hand-cuffs clinging to his wrist, restricting his movements as he squirmed to his knees. A strange sensation of vertigo engulfed his head, blurring his vision and making him nauseous.

_Where the hell am I?_

Various details returned to Kobra's mind as he desperately tried to remember his last location: the fight in The Palace, the police raid, his escape from custody, the two cloaked people...

_Swoosh.._

There was a flash of movement behind Kobra, so subtle and discreet that it was almost undetectable. Kobra could feel fingers running through his hair, grasping his golden locks with an iron grip and violently yanking his head back, exposing the vulnerable flesh of his throat.

Before Kobra could react, he felt the unmistakable blade of a knife pressed against his throat. The serrated edge was sharp enough to end his life in one quick slice, turning his windpipe into a fountain of blood. From behind him, he could feel the breath of the knife wielder lightly cascading down his ear, warm and sending pings of excitement down his spine.

"So, you're _the great Kobra_?"

A womans voice, dripping with fierceness but still possessing a strong quality of femininity. Kobra was hoisted to his feet by the woman. A forceful impact ricocheted through Kobra's arms as the harsh sound of metal striking metal echoed in his ear. Kobra freely moved his arms, relieved that he was finally able to have full control of his body. He turned to face his captor, to get the answers he so desperately sought.

She was slender, with a frame trapped between irresistibly voluptuous and imposing athleticism. She had a taut, rigid face, a pair of sharp, wicked eyes eying Kobra like an animal. Flaming red hair tied in two pig tails fell messily upon her head. Her attire reflected her intense expression, tight black and red leather, a corset covering a pair of firm breast and thick protective plates wrapped around her toned arms. She carried a knife in one hand, pointing the tip of the wicked, curved blade at Kobra while another one sat sheathed on her hip.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?" Kobra asked, barely scratching the surface of his confusion.

The woman smiled, bringing the blade inches from Kobra's face. "Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered soon. Come...follow me..."

She stalked past Kobra, lightly brushing against his shoulder. Kobra stared after her, contemplating whether to attack her from behind, to run and find help, or just to follow. Neither of the first two options sounded appealing. There was nowhere to run, as Kobra looked closely at the terrain and discovered they were actually _floating_. Various other formations could be seen in the distance, impossibly positioned in the sky with no visible means of support.

Attacking her was out of the question, as he still felt weakness and vertigo creeping its was throughout his body, she would kill him in an instant...

"What are you waiting for? Trust me, you do not won't to be in this place by yourself."

The woman stood patiently in front of a path snaking throughout the strange land. Kobra gritted his teeth, painfully aware that he had no choice but to follow the woman. She turned and started down the winding path, her hips seductively swaying with each step. Kobra noticed a small tattoo designed on the back of her neck, a black cross flanked by two highly stylized black dragons

Kobra stared in amazement at the geological features as they continued down the path. Gigantic plateaus and oddly shaped mountain peaks dimpled the land, along with structures of varying shapes and sizes.

As they continued down the sloped surface, Kobra was surprised to see a multitude of people surrounding a bellowing geyser of water, merrily dancing amidst the gushing stream. Men, women, children, all prancing about the geyser. Kobra looked closely at the frolicking group, taken aback by their strange appearance.

Many of them were covered in various tattoos, heads, faces, and bodies made into a decorative mosaic of color. Some of them sported maimed faces and bodies in various degrees of damage, torn arms and legs, deep gashes running across faces and torsos, and abstract piercings jutting from the most peculiar places. Kobra stared at the dancing people, completely perplexed by their un-earthly appearance. Only the mysterious woman walked past the surreal scene nonchalantly, acting as if it was a completely normal situation.

"What the hell are these people doing?" Kobra asked, catching up to the woman. "What's wrong with them!?"

"Just shut up and keep moving..." She said.

"Ynitsed ruoy si ti!! Noddegamra rof eraperp!! Dog a emoceb llahs uoy!!" The crazed people shouted in a foreign tongue, unrecognizable to Kobra.

"Look at them! What the hell is going on!?"

From the distance, an eerie, inhuman cry erupted from the shadows of a twisted mountain path. Kobra could see a figure running at full speeds towards them, arms flailing above their head. The person continued to scream at the top of its lungs, and Kobra recoiled in horror as he saw its features, the dripping wet entrails of their entire skinless body exposed on the outside, the one eye hanging loosely from their left socket, and the primal, fierce look on its tattered raw face. Kobra barely dodged the incoming freak as it ran past him, its slick, crimson body brushing against Kobra's arm.

"I AM MEAT!!!" The _thing _bellowed, running as if its very life was in danger.

Kobra had seen enough, too many inexplicable things were happening, too many questions, and not enough answers.

"Listen to me you bitch!" Kobra spat, firmly standing his ground. "I'm not moving one inch 'til you tell me what the hell is going on!!"

There was a tense stare down between the two, the mysterious woman gazing at Kobra with pure vehemence. A wane smile crept across her thin lips. "Why don't I just _show _you..."

The mysterious woman closed her eyes and clasped both of her hands in front of her. Her chest heaved up and down slowly, a rhythmic motions undulating her breast. Kobra saw this as an opportunity, a chance to gain the upper hand. He slowly crept toward her, his eyes trained on her still frame.

Suddenly, Kobra felt an invisible force overcome his body, a deep pressure smothering his very soul, and the air was alive with an unseen energy. The woman's eyes shot open, her pupils a fiery red. She thrust her hands forward with a powerful war cry, a flash of brilliant light emanating from her palms. The blast landed just inches in front of Kobra, sending him back several feet. Kobra landed flat on his back, shock etched on his face.

_What in the---I've never seen..._

Kobra then remembered, he had seen something that extraordinary before, in the fight club where he had fought Hsu Hao, the focus and determination on his face, the sheer power that had erupted from his very heart, nearly burning Kobra to a crisp. Before Kobra could realize, the woman was standing over him, her hand outstretched, beckoning him.

"Get up, I promise I won't bite..."

Kobra stared at her hand and noticed a thin wisp of smoke curling from her palm. He hesitantly took her hand, surprised by how soft it actually was, and by how pleasant her skin actually felt...

"The least I can tell you is my name. Kira."

_Kira..._

"And you mind telling me where the hell I am Kira?" Kobra could see more people in the distance, dancing, gyrating, walking backwards, not a shred of normality amongst the denizens.

"All of you questions will be answered Kobra, but not by me. Come...please."

Kira didn't wait for his reply, as she turned on her hills and headed for a twisted mountain peak. Kobra reluctantly followed her, beyond anxious to finally start putting the pieces to this puzzle.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kobra huffed and heaved as he climbed his way to the mountain top. Despite all of his physical conditioning he still found it extremely difficult to navigate his way up the steep side due to the mountains strange formation and the thin atmosphere.

Kira however had no problem making her way to the top. She moved lithely, reaching for whatever ledge she can grab on to and hoisting her self up with grace. Kobra hung back, watching her ceraceous movements with awe.

She came to a stop on a ledge about twenty feet from the top of the mountain. She looked down at Kobra, sweat lightly sheened on her face.

"Hurry up!" She shouted.

Kobra continued up, hand over hand and carefully placing his feet in the deep nooks for support. After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached the ledge where Kira waited. She stared into his eyes with intrigue.

"Kobra...do you fear death?"

The question took him aback as he steadied himself on the ridge. "No, actually, I don't."

"Good. This place isn't one that's bound by notions of life and death. You soon will understand that even _you _are not limited to life and death."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kira bent her knees, her back arching slightly as she pushed off of the ground like a rocket. She shot to the top of the mountain, clearing twenty feet in one powerful jump. Kobra stared in amazement as she looked down at him, hands on her hips posed triumphantly.

"What I'm trying to say is that anything is possible!"

"You want me to jump!?" Kobra shouted, trickles of sweat running down his back.

"How else are you going to get up here?" Kobra stared at the surface of the mountain, noticing that the texture was smoother near the top, there was no way he could climb it.

_But there is no way I can jump that high either!_

Kobra looked down and saw the ominous forms of thick clouds obscuring his view of the land. _This is insane, I'm going to kill myself if I try this. I'm...I'm...going to try..._

He tore his eyes away from the threatening sky and focused on Kira. He could still feel a dreaded pressure covering him like a thick blanket, but there was no other way to proceed. He had seen too many inexplicable things today, and there was no reason not to believe what Kira was saying.

_Anything is possible..._

Kobra bent his knees and shifted all of his weight on the balls of his feet. He trained his eyes on his destination and bent his arms as if he were a bird preparing for take off.

_Steady...steady..._

He pushed himself off of the ground with tremendous force. He felt an overwhelming sensation engulf his senses, a feeling of disembodiment as he frantically flailed his arms in the air, certain that he had missed his target by over a dozen feet and was falling to his doom----------

----------when he felt Kira's hands clasp around his. She struggled to lift his dangling form onto the flat surface with an unseen strength.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!!" Kobra breathed as he looked down from the top of the mountain.

_No way...no way I should have been able to do that..._

Kobra backed away from the edge, still reeling from his death defying feat. He turned around, only to be greeted with an even more spectacular sight.

"Holy shit..."

It was a palace, numerous twisting spires spiraling into the sky like horrid swords piercing the red atmosphere. Various schemes of Gothic architecture adorned the outside, strange beast of unknown origin, snarling, menacing, and definitely not alive. Kobra was so impressed by the magnificent edifice that he did not notice Kira stalk past him.

He tore his eyes away from the structure long enough to follow Kira to the massive stone door of the castle. Kira pressed a hidden panel next to the giant door and stood back as it swung open on its hinges. Kobra felt a rush of oppressiveness sweep over him as they entered into castle.

Twisting pillars snaked there way towards an unseen ceiling in the spacious room, torches adorned the walls, lighting a chilling scheme of morbid mosaic, skeletons posed in all sorts of religious travesty, pale, grinning, their eyeless gaze seemingly tracking their every move through out the room.

They made their way to a large pulpit, deep flames and shadows engulfing the dais in darkness.

"Welcome..."

Kobra felt his instincts heighten at the sound of the voice, the same mechanical twang that he had heard during his abduction. He faced Kira, who backed away from Kobra, wickedly smiling from ear to ear.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kobra yelled. He rushed at Kira, rage and confusion clouding his judgment. Before he could reach her however, a flash of movement spiraled towards him, so quick in execution that he did not notice the carved hook pointed at his throat until it was too late.

"You are a warrior, no?"

Kobra followed the point of the weapon towards a crooked hook sword, a brawny arm holding the lethal weapon. His eyes traveled to his head, a strange mask obscuring his face. It resembled a respirator, slick, with insect like eyes and a metal mouthpiece covering the lower part of his face. Thick dreadlocks limply hung from behind the mask, draping over his broad shoulders like a veil.

"I don't know who the hell you people think you are..." Kobra breathed, a lump forming in his throat against the sharp point of the hook. "I just want to know what is going on."

Kobra felt the point dig deeper in his flesh, and thought that it would pierce his throat at any moment, slowly killing him, but to his surprise, the pressure was alleviated, the sharp point of the hook pulled away from his throat.

"Are you a warrior? Do you crave the feel of combat, the clashing of flesh and bone? The thrill of victory?"

Kobra stared at the strange man, at the cold, inhuman face. Ever since he had regained consciousness, everything has been one big enigma, nothing making sense, too many unanswered questions, but now, he was being posed a question that he could answer, a question that made perfect sense to him...

"...Yes, I am a warrior..."

The masked man held his two hooked swords high in a defensive position.

"Prove it..."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Before Kobra could react, the masked man sprung his attack, lashing his hooked swords forward with ferocity. Kobra quickly backed away from the oncoming attacks, fear and adrenaline directing his movements.

"You are elusive just as your name implies young one!"

The masked man rushed forward again, swords held high above his head. Kobra stood his ground, bracing himself for the attack...

_THAAAAACK!!!!!_

Their arms met as Kobra blocked the incoming blow. The impact sent a shock-wave reverberating throughout his body, nearly knocking him down to his knees. Kobra pushed up with all of his might, desperately trying to stop the curved hooks from digging into his shoulder. The masked man laughed in his mechanical tone, mocking Kobra's attempt to keep the hooks at bay.

"True strength can not be measured by brute force along." He said. The masked man quickly retracted his arms and sidestepped, leaving Kobra off balance and woefully defenseless.

_Damn!!_

There was no time to defend as Kobra felt his opponents stiff shin contact with his ribs. Kobra fell to the floor, gasping from the unreal power of the strike.

Through his haze of pain, Kobra could see the masked man preparing another attack, his hooked swords held menacingly above his head.

Kobra barely had time to roll to the side as the swords came down, sending sparks flying as the metal made contact with the stone ground.

_He's too strong, too fast, I don't know how much I can take..._

From above them, Kobra could hear clapping. Short, intentional burst of applause, echoing from a balcony.

"BRAVO!! BRAVO!!"

A shrill voice rang out. From the balcony, Kobra could make out a figure watching them from above. The masked man lowered his weapons and faced the figure, his struggle with Kobra suddenly averted.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so rough on him Kabal!"

_Kabal?_

The masked man faced Kobra, and even through his artificial mask Kobra could feel an intense gaze burning through him.

"You still have questions no doubt." The masked man, Kabal, said. "My name is Kabal...and you have been recruited Kobra."

"Recruited? Recruited for what!?"

Kira joined Kabal at his side, their union a sight of pure wickedness.

"We...are the Black Dragon clan." Kabal said. "We are the dark hand that turns the wheels of anarchy! We have ruled the underworld for centuries, our very existence a thing of legend. We have watched you for a very long time Kobra. Your skills are most impressive, and with our help, you will accomplish feats that until just yesterday...would have never imagined."

Kobra hung on Kabal's every word, carefully weighing them. Everything seemed so surreal, and if he hadn't seen it with his very eyes it would have seemed so crazy.

_Maybe I am going crazy..._

"I already did things that I could never have imagined." Kobra said, remembering his jump to the top of the mountain.

Kabal let out a slight chuckle. "You no doubt must mean the jump to the top of the mountain. Let me make it very clear: you are no longer in New York City. You are no longer in the United States. You are no longer even in the same dimension. This...This place...is Chaosrealm!"

Kobra stared at his surroundings, at the twisting, snake like pillars spiraling toward the ceiling, the demonic mosaics of skeletons and beast, and felt a strange mix of dread and intrigue, a feeling of mysterious wonder engulfing his mind.

"And allow me to make your humble acquaintance. I am the cleric of Chaos...Havik!!"

Kobra stared at the balcony from where the voice was coming from. He could see the figure clearly now, a highly decorative robe adorned his frame, suggesting a clerical status. What stood out most on him however was his face, a maimed, skull like visage, more animal in appearance than human.

The cleric Havik jumped from the balcony and landed mere feet from Kobra. Kobra immediately jumped back, his hands held high in a defensive manner.

"Do not be alarmed my little Hellion. Are you felling tired?" Havik asked, his twisted face furrowing into a mask of concern.

Suddenly, Kobra felt the same heavy pressure being exerted on his body. His vision became blurry, and his hands slowly drooped to his side as if he were holding weights. Kobra dropped to his knees, the fatigue too great on his body.

"What...the hell...is happening to me?" Kobra breathed.

Kabal stepped forward, his weapons now sheathed behind his back. "There is a force that runs throughout our worlds and throughout our very bodies. Every time water is evaporated, every time we breath, every time people are born, and every time people die, this energy is released, a perpetual state of recyclable matter. You know this force as Chi. When you entered into Chaosrealm, your internal Chi was corrupted. You do not have much time left..."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kabal leaned in closer to Kobra, so close that he could see his reflection in the strange insect like eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that you will die...unless you join us..."

Kobra's vision was becoming more cloudy as he began to see double. It was no choice to the matter...death was snaking through his body.

"I will join you...I will join!!" Kobra shouted with all of his strength. The omnipotent pressure was tightening around Kobra's neck like a Boa Constrictor. Kobra keeled over to his side, his vision slowly fading to black.

_Am I going to die?_


	10. A Hellions Journey

**Chapter 10: A Hellions Journey**

_During his slumber, Kobra had the strangest dream...of Kira._

_In his dream, he saw her atop a formation, a stellar view of millions of diamond like stars behind her. She was nude, with a strange net of scales covering her body. Brilliant ivory wings sprouted from her back like a morbid angel, and her eyes glowed a crimson red. Kobra could feel an immense energy emanating from her, a wide range of emotions plowing through his body and coming to rest in his loins. Passion, ecstasy, lust, and violence, all conflicting within his soul._

_She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen..._

Kobra finally awoke from his deep sleep. He lay prone on the pulpit in the grand room, an unknown breed of flower surrounding his body. Kobra sat up on the dais, surprised by how refreshed his body felt. No traces of the lingering phenomenon invading him. He stared around the room, half expecting to find it empty, when he saw Kira, sitting crossed leg on the floor and intensely watching Kobra like a hawk.

Kobra suddenly remembered his dream, and berated himself for even thinking of this woman in a exotic fashion. He had know idea who she was, her intentions, nothing. Kira slowly rose from her position, her sharp eyes still locked on Kobra. She could sense the hesitation in Kobra's body language, as she smiled at his fidgeting form.

"Calm yourself Kobra." She said."There is no need for hostilities against a fellow Black Dragon."

_Fellow Black Dragon?_

Kobra recalled his tantrum before his collapse, his frantic cries for salvation, and unwittingly pledging his allegiance. Those were the cries of a desperate man, not his.

"Listen, I'm not joining your little cult. You people are crazy. Bat shit crazy!"

"But Kobra...you're already a member..."

It was then that he felt it. A slight tingling sensation on the back of his neck, almost burning like. With one shaky hand Kobra reached towards his neck and lightly brushed the abrasive spot. A wave of pain shot through his body as he recoiled his hand. Kobra glared at Kira with disdain, mortified beyond belief that they would bran him with their mark.

"What do you people want from me?" Kobra said through gritted teeth.

"It's not a question of what we want from you; rather what you need from us..."

Kobra swung his legs over the side of the dais, knocking the flowers to the floor. "I don't need a damn thing from you." He spat.

Kira shook her head, dismissing Kobra's rage as a mother would her child. "You still don't get it do you? You will die if you do not conform to us. Your internal Chi has been corrupted to the point where your body is slowly dying. We saved you when you fainted, but unless you stop this stubbornness, there is no hope for you. Your life is ours now..."

As if on cue, Kobra felt tendrils of pressure snaking through his arms. Slight quivers flowing through his veins. He could hear the steady rush of blood in his ears, albeit with a more rushing sensation, as if a river were coursing through his body. It was the same feeling he had felt when he arrived in Chaosrealm, the invisible force slithering through his body.

_Is this my Chi...being drained?_

"How can I stop it?" To his ire, Kobra's voice quaked.

"In the realm of Outworld, there is an item."

_Outworld..._

"Just what is this about realms?"

Kira came closer to him, her presence domineering in Kobra's confused state. "Our universe is made up of six realms, each independent from each other. The realm you are from, Earthrealm, the realm of paradise, Edenia, the realm of order, Seido, the realm of the dead, Netherrealm, the realm you are currently in, Chaosrealm, and the realm where the item you need to stay alive is, Outworld. Your bodies internal energy corresponds differently to each realm. In your case, a slowly a painful depletion."

Kobra listened to every word, intrigued by her new information.

"What do I need to find?" The fear was now evident in Kobra's voice.

"In Outworld, there is a fragment, a shard from a long and forgotten artifact. This artifact has the ability to control your Chi against the realms...and more."

"More?"

"The shard is in the possession of a mutual, well, let's just say _friend. _The Vampiress, Nitara."

Kobra felt another undulating quiver snake through his arms. "How do I find her?"

Kira laughed, a light malicious sound that made Kobra's hair stand on end. "Oh don't worry...she'll find you."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_The Vampiress: Nitara_

_**It's taken me fifty thousand separate wrecks, to get here**_

_**And I've learned, absolutely nothing. As I'm standing here alone**_

_**Upright and motionless I am drowning in her sea**_

_**The rising and sinking of every consciousness I have ever known**_

_**Now detached and disconnected. The endless cycle of idea and action**_

_**Endless invention, endless experiment, endless hope and endless disappointment**_

_**And I thought all I needed was one more breath to stay afloat**_

_**For me it was like the breath...the last breath, the last breath that I never wanted**_

_**Any of this**_

_**I never thought that this would capsize, but this isn't a boat, it's a coffin and now I'm moving forward**_

_**Into the sea...into the great sea**_

_**So I begin with the end in mind**_

_**The cycles of Heaven, twenty centuries gone by...come home.**_

_The only thing more dangerous than the realms extreme climate is the realms bloodthirsty inhabitants. Home to some of the most inhospitable environs in the universe, it is a cesspool for lawlessness and war, all under the watchful and omniscient eye of a malevolent ruler. Welcome to Outworld..._

The sun beamed unmercifully from the alien sky. It was unlike our sun, more elliptical in shape, crimson red, and scorching hot. The desert sand magnified the heat twenty fold, making the surface nearly unbearable to trek on.

Kobra endured the harsh environment, his body being pushed to its limit.

"_In Outworld, there is a vast desert, home to Nitara. If you can survive this harsh and deadly land, you will be rewarded most generously." _

_Kobra was handed a sack containing food and a flask of water by Kira. _

"_The days in the desert are long and unforgiving. Pace yourself accordingly. The nights are just as extreme, so seek shelter where ever possible."_

_Kira unsheathed one of her knives and handed it to Kobra. He took the blade, surprised by how heavy it actually was._

"_Take this, you'll need it."_

_Kobra tucked the knife in his belt. He didn't know what it was, but there seemed to be a sort of trust growing within him for Kira. He needed to trust her, for she hadn't led him astray yet, and not doing so could cost him his life._

"_Kira, what's your story, how did you get involved in all of this?"_

_Her face softened, and Kobra could detect a flash of pain in her eyes. "When you come back, I'll tell you..."_

Sweat flowed from Kobra's body like rivers. He had long since abandoned his shirt, sick of the fabric sticking to his skin. He moved with haste but kept his speed to a deliberate pace to conserve strength. The heavy sack of essential items sat slung over his shoulder, full of strange meat and water. Kobra stared at the blistering hot sun, noticing that is was almost directly overhead. It was really unlike anything he had ever seen on earth. More than just a star, more than just a source of heat, it seemed to emit danger.

Kobra kept walking.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Kira closed her eyes. Kobra could feel the same wave of energy engulf his body as before. She waved her hand in front of her as radiant light erupted from her palm. Kobra shielded his eyes from the blinding light, but it was too luminescent. It was a portal. Crimson red in hue with shades of black swirling around its fringes._

"_Remember, the most difficult thing you will have to find in the desert is yourself..."_

_Kobra could hear the wind whirling in its ethereal mass. It sounded like the cries of the oppressed..._

Kobra's tongue began to hang out of his mouth like a dog and his face was flushed with sweat. He could feel the sting of sunburn attacking his body, and the intense glare from the sun and sand made his head spin. He was just about out of food, only scarce scraps of meat clinging to the bottom of the sack. There was no more water.

_Fwish...fwish..._

Kobra stared at the sky and was surprised to see the silhouettes of two large birds in the sky, the first form of life he had seen since coming to Outworld. They were massive, their wing span easily stretching four feet across and making dry sounds in the still air. They resembled vultures, and Kobra knew the only reason why vultures circled overhead...

_I ain't dead yet._

Kobra continued to walk, ignoring the ravenous birds overhead. Their thick shadows floated along the ground ominously, dipping closer every few seconds.

Kobra felt his knees quiver, his body becoming weaker from pure exhaustion. He fell face first into the scorching sand, and lay...

_Fwish...fwish...fwish..._

Kobra felt a slight nudge at his side. Soft at first, then escalating in pressure. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his thigh, as if he were being bitten. Kobra yelped, the pain releasing a new found strength in his drained body. He shook his leg with all of his might, finally alleviating the vice like grip. Kobra turned around and was shocked to see one of the vultures looming over him, its wild, yellow eyes fixated on his form.

Kobra remembered the dagger tucked away in his pants. He whipped it out, prepared to strike the morbid bird. The vulture shrieked in agitation and swooped away, its eyes still locked on Kobra.

"Get away!" Kobra yelled. "Back!!"

The vulture began to pace back and fourth on its hooked talons, its beak snapping back and fourth menacingly. Overhead, its brethren began a slow descent, its movements swift for its size.

The one in front of him darted forward, squawking in excitement at his weak form. Kobra slashed the air in front of its face, keeping the predator at bay. Fatigue was eating away at his body, and the knife was becoming increasingly unsteady in his hands. Above him, the other vulture was getting closer, so close that Kobra could feel the wind from its wings...

From Kobra's peripheral view, a pink flash of light shot towards the flying vulture. It sounded as if it were a firecracker, beginning with a bang and settling into a low whine. The bird fell to the ground in a blaze of burnt feathers and meat, dead.

The other bird let out a squeal of surprise and took to the sky, it dark form disappearing towards the sun. Kobra turned his head towards the source of the light, and for a second thought he was hallucinating, a cruel trick by the unmerciful heat.

He adjusted his eyes, and when she did not vanish, a new found sense of hope came over him. She was a young woman, beautiful, wearing highly provocative violet lingerie and a matching veil covering the lower part of her face. Her hair fell in long, purple locks around her slender shoulders, obscuring her right eye by its design. A pair of Japanese sai sat sheathed on her full hips, adding to her exotic appeal.

She carefully walked over to Kobra, concern in her light hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was pleasant, as if it were the song of a siren.

Kobra lowered the dagger, too exhausted to hold it any longer.

"Are...are you N...Nitara?" He whispered.

The woman rushed to his side, a sweet aroma invading his nose. She cradled his tired body against her voluptuous breast, stroking his hair with tender fingers.

"You poor man! Shhh, don't speak, just relax..." Kobra felt himself being lulled into her care. His eyes began to droop as he gave his body away to her.

"That's it, just close your eyes. It's okay." The woman reached up with one hand and slowly removed her veil. Kobra stared at her face through weary eyes, not sure what he was seeing. Her eyes still retained a feminine softness to them, and her nose was well defined, but beneath her veil was razor sharp teeth set into a twisted grin of a mouth.

Kobra's eyes shot open, all feeling of fatigue vanished from his body. He bolted from her arms in panic, shocked beyond belief at her face.

She laughed, not in the same enchanting voice as before, but a rough, gravely tone. "You don't like the way I look!?"

"Stay the hell away from me!" For a second Kobra thought he had been deceived by Kira, that this mad woman, Nitara, or whoever she was, was an enemy.

Kobra turned on his heels to run, too weak to defend himself. As he ran however, distinct screams echoed around him, screams of violence and blood lust. Figures shrouded in tattered garbs rushed for Kobra, their appearance seemingly coming out of nowhere. Elongated blades jutted from their wrist, dangerously gleaming in the desert sun.

To his horror, he saw that their mouths resembled the same bestial visage as the woman, rows of razor sharp teeth, blackened with decay. Kobra was tackled by the largest one, the wind literally being driven from his lungs. Kobra struggled underneath the things weight, but it was too strong. It raised its bladed arm, ready to strike down upon his face...

With a dull thud, the blade impacted just inches from Kobra's head. Kobra stared at his reflection in the blade, and saw the look of helplessness in his eyes. He was trapped...


	11. A Hellions Journey Part II

**Chapter 11: A Hellions Journey Part II**

_Cold, darkness all around him. Kobra could feel the presence of others...and smell them. Body odors of all nature invaded his nostrils, along with something else...the dank smell of mildew and dust. He could feel the body heat of another person next to him, and it was then that he decided it was time to open his eyes..._

Kobra slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by more darkness. The only source of light came from horizontal cracks in the makeshift walls, illuminating a horrific scene.

At least a dozen people sat chained against the wall, moaning, crying, and near death. Through the dim light Kobra stared at their emaciated faces, noticing that everyone was of Asian ethnicity. Men, women, children, all packed together like sardines in the cramped environment.

"Uhhhhh..."

Next to him, a person stirred. A soft females voice, barely audible against the others. Kobra shifted his body towards the sound and strained his eyes to see.

She was a young girl, her oval Asiatic face smeared with dirt and sweat and twisted into a mask of pain. A once gallant silk two piece hung off of her lean form like rags, and blood covered her hands. Kobra leaned in closer to her, and saw a gaping hole in her lower abdomen, bloody crust flanking the wound. The girl moaned in another fit of pain and tried to cover the wound with her hand.

"Hey, don't touch it, you'll infect it even more." Kobra looked for something to cover the lesion, his eyes finally resting upon a silk violet bandanna, no doubt belonging to the girl. Kobra picked it up and ran the smooth fabric through his hands and placed it around the girls waist.

"No, don't touch me!" She struggled in his grip, possessing an unseen strength despite her weakened state.

"What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help!" She faced Kobra, the pain replaced by pure anger.

"I don't need any help from you, filthy outsider!" She snarled.

"Leave her be...Li Mei is as stubborn as a mule and twice as strong." A voice said from the darkness. The girl, Li Mei, closed her eyes, her anger subsiding in a haze of shame.

"Grandfather..." She whispered.

Shadows played across the old mans face, but Kobra could make out the many wrinkled lines running across his thin cheekbones and forehead. Even in the semi darkness, a glint of inner strength emanated from his oval eyes, and he carried the aura of a proud and honorable patriarch.

"Foreigner, what is your name?" Li Mei's grandfather asked

"Just call me Kobra. What is this place?"

Li Mei chimed in again, great strain being put on her body just to speak. "It's a Tarkatan stronghold. My people were captured by these barbarians and forced into slavery, uhhh."

"Tarkatan?"

At that moment a door in the room burst open, spilling white sunlight over them. Kobra saw the silhouettes of the Tarkatans plastered against the light, their shaved heads, muscular physiques, and deadly claws all obscured by shadows.

Women and children coward in the arms of men as the Tarkatans entered the room. Only Lei Mi stared in defiance, the only thing keeping her from making a terrible mistake was the thick chains holding her down.

"Stay away from them!!" She said, her voice rising to a rough shout. "Leave them alone!"

The Tarkatans began to talk excitedly amongst themselves in a strange tongue, more growls than words. They turned their attention to a young man seated just beneath them, and used their blades to cut his chains. The young man screamed as he was grasped by the tatters of his shirt and hoisted to his feet.

The other prisoners cried in distress, powerless to help as he was viciously impaled by the Tarkatan. Blood rained from the victims mortal wound as he was shook back and fourth like a rag doll upon the Tarkatans blade.

Everyone was panicking now. Li Mei stared at the grizzly scene in silence, tears welling in her large eyes. Only her grandfather was silent. His weathered hands were held in front of his chest and clasped together as if in prayer, and his mouth moved rapidly.

The blade was mercifully pulled from the young mans body as he was thrown to the floor, dead. Kobra stared at the Tarkatan warrior, and their eyes met. It was the same one that had apprehended him, the presumed 'leader'. He was the largest of the group, and his arm blades jutted further than the others.

One of the Tarkatans seized the corpse by the leg and began to drag it out of the room, leaving a crimson trail in his wake. The Tarkatan leader and Kobra continued to stare at each other, Kobra not faltering underneath its ugly face.

The Tarkatan raised it blade and pointed it inches from Kobra's nose. He could smell the blood still fresh on the steel, and a single drop fell from its tip and landed on the floor.

The Tarkatan retracted its blade and turned towards the door, its message painfully clear. The whimpers from the others became less audible, as the door closed and the room was cast back into darkness. Li Mei sat as still as a stone, no emotion evident in her eyes.

Her grandfather continued to pray.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The skies were darkening as ominous clouds began to slowly roll over the desert. Kobra and the other slaves hastily worked to take down the Tarkatans caravan, for a storm was coming.

During their labor Kobra had learned much of the Tarkatans from Li Mei. They were nomad warriors, spreading out from corner to corner of Outworld, serving whatever purpose they can find. Their leader was known as Baraka, and was regarded as the most fiercest amongst their ranks. The woman, who was known as Mileena, served as a sort of queen to the Tarkatans, and was the only female in the pack. Mileena overlooked the slaves as they worked, a slender whip grasped in her hand. All around them, Kobra could feel the eyes of the Tarkatan guards watching them, making escape impossible.

Next him him, Li Mei struggled with a carriages wheel, her body lightly sheened with sweat. She had finally done the sensible thing and let Kobra apply first aid to her wound, preventing infection temporarily.

"Thank you for your aid foreigner." She said quietly, careful not to warrant any unwanted attention.

"You're welcome." Kobra replied.

Li Mei subtly looked around their surroundings. The other prisoners were hastily carrying supplies back and fourth around the caravan while others sharpened Tarkatan blades. Mileena was staring in the other direction, whip at her side.

Li Mei leaned closer to Kobra, so close that her lips touched his ear. "Tonight, my people and I are getting out of here, but I need your help..."

Kobra listened to her plan, his intrigue rising.

"I've waited many months for this day, when the seasonal rain comes. They made a grave mistake taking refuge in this part of the desert...it's a basin. When the rain comes, that's when we make our move."

She pointed to a crudely constructed hut guarded by two Tarkatans. "That is where they stored our weapons. Without them we can not defeat the Tarkatans."

Li Mei quickly turned away as a Tarkatan stalked past them. Once he was gone, she continued with her plan. "They will no doubt try to rush us to higher ground when the storm comes, after all, they need their slaves. That is when we strike. Will you help us?"

_CRRRAAACKKK!!!!!_

The sound of a cracking whip echoed in the air. Li Mei's back arched forward as a piercing scream escaped her mouth. Kobra could see a thin line permanently etched on her back, blood dripping from the wound.

"NO TALKING!!" Mileena screeched from her post. She cracked the whip again, mere inches from Li Mei's face.

"Tonight...you will be the one screaming..." Li Mei said softly.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The sky was dark now, various hues of gray and a sickening green blotting the sky. The first patters of drizzle began to fall on the desert land, bringing much needed relief to this harsh environment. The Tarkatans gazed awe struck at the sky, prepared for the worse...

Kobra could hear the peltering of the rain as it picked up intensity. The slaves were packed into a covered wagon, the only thing keeping them dry was makeshift animal hide covering the ceiling. Li Mei was right; the Tarkatans had drastically underestimated the coming of the rain. From outside Kobra could hear the roar of thunder, and a flash of lightening jet across the sky. Inside the wagon, the other slaves sat stoically ahead, not as much as a twitch amongst them...

It had been five minutes since Li Mei had stealthily made her way out of the wagon. The rain had distracted the Tarkatans long enough, however. They would soon see that one was missing.

The flap of the wagon burst open, letting in a gust of wind and rain. A Tarkatan entered the wagon, cautiously peering at the darkened faces before him. Kobra's stomach tightened as the Tarkatan sniffed the air. There was another flash of lightening, and the clap of thunder following almost instantaneously...

_Swisssssh..._

A sword burst from the front of the wagon and impaled the Tarkatan directly in the chest. Li Mei had timed her attack perfectly with the sound of thunder as to not alert the others. The Tarkatan fell to the floor with a thud, thick blood oozing out of his chest, dead.

Soft murmurs erupted amongst the slaves as Li Mei entered the wagon through the hole. Her full length hair was tied behind her head by a purple bandanna and she carried a sack over her shoulder, sword handles jutting out from an opening.

Li Mei forcefully pulled her own sword from the dead Tarkatan and wiped the blood on its corpse. She threw the sack of weapons to the floor, beckoning several of the male slaves to her.

"Quickly! We don't have much time! Grab you weapons and move out!"

At once, the men gathered around and began to collect the weapons. Kobra spotted Kira's dagger amongst the arms, and immediately tried to grab it before anybody else. As he reached for the handle however, his hand came into contact with another person. He was an older man, a long beard hanging from his taut face and pure white hair tied behind his head. He smiled at Kobra, and pulled his hand back.

"Thank you..." Kobra whispered.

After gathering their weapons, the men flocked around Li Mei, ready for battle.

"Shujinko! Hiro! Once we move out, circle around front and take the wagon to a safer place." Li Mei ordered. The older man, Shujinko, nodded along with another.

Li Mei brandished her sword. Kobra could sense the natural bravery radiating from her, true leadership skills in her peoples dire hour.

"Fight for your future! Fight for your people! And fight for each other!!"

With a deafening war cry, Li Mei and the others burst from the covered wagon, taking the Tarkatans by surprise.

Kobra readied his dagger, and entered out into the rain...


	12. A Hellions Journey Part III

**Chapter 12: A Hellions Journey Part III**

Kobra strained his eyes to see against the torrenting rain. The sound of clashing metal and war cries carried along with the howling wind. Dark figures fought in the curtains of water, and Kobra could make out the form of Li Mei strike down a raging Tarkatan with her sword, his lifeless body falling to the mud.

Behind him the covered wagon bucked to and fro, and began to propel forward, women, children, and the wounded being taken to safety. Kobra rushed towards the throng of battle, Kira's dagger raised in his hand.

With a burst of strength Kobra plunged the dagger into the side of a Tarkatans neck. He was greeted by the sickening sound of steel meeting bone and warm blood spraying over his hands, quickly being washed away by the rain. Behind him, a Tarkatan roared in anger, sending chills down Kobra's spine. Kobra could hear the sound of the Tarkatans blades being unsheathed from his flesh with a slick swishing sound.

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"_

Kobra barely ducked the swift horizontal sweep of the blade as it careened over his head. Baraka backed away after his failed strike and faced Kobra. His slit like eyes flared with anger as he rushed for Kobra, his blades seeking blood.

Kobra met his blades with a clash from his dagger, the impact reverberating throughout his arms. With a clock-wise motion Kobra swung his arm around, leaving Baraka's ribs exposed. Kobra shifted his hip and threw all of his body weight behind a round house kick, his shin connecting just underneath the Tarkatans armpit. Baraka stumbled, but continued his unrelenting assault, slashing the air in front of him with great ferocity.

_All brawn and no brain..._

Kobra sidestepped the raging Tarkatan and delivered a front kick to its broad chest, felling him to the ground. His attack was short lived however, as Baraka rolled with the momentum of the kick and tumbled back to his feet

"KOBRA! DUCK!!" There was no time to think about Li Mei's command, only the instincts to dodge whatever was coming for him. Mileena's whip soared over his head and lashed Baraka's face. Li Mei used these precious seconds to strike. She dove into the air, her sword illuminated by another flash of lightening...and decapitated Mileena in one swift stroke.

Mileena's head flew through the air like a grotesque ball, her hideous features frozen in a mask of shock and pain. Her head landed inches from Baraka's feet, bringing the Tarkatan to a halt.

Kobra did not know what type of relationship the two had together, but seeing Mileena's head at his feet was enough to send Baraka into a berserk state. He violently slashed the air in front of him, his arms making wide circular motions through the rain.

Li Mei had continued to help battle the other Tarkatans, leaving Kobra to face Baraka's onslaught by himself.

Kobra backed away and readied himself. He held the dagger close and kept his other hand open, ready to deliver a counter attack to the Tarkatan-----

_Like ten points of fire, starting in his finger tips and slowly snaking their way through his arms, a searing hot pressure, covering his arms in an invisible coat of lead and making it difficult to breathe. Burst of heat slowly coiling and uncoiling in his body, the same pressure, restricting...suffocating..._

"NOT NOW!!!!"

Kobra fell to the ground in a haze of fatigue. His head swam as he tried to discern the screams of pain from the Tarkatans and humans, the clashing of weapons and the shredding of flesh. Kobra lay face up, the unrelenting rain pounding his prone body. Above him, Baraka loomed superiorly, ready to bring his bladed arm down with full force.

_This can't be it..._

Suddenly, Baraka was knocked down by an unseen force and sent tumbling to the ground. No, Kobra thought that it was unseen, more of a transparent shape, vaguely humanoid. Kobra struggled to his feet, and searched for the phantom shape that had saved his life.

_There!_

Barely visible against the rain and wind, a lucid form, hunched over on all fours. Two green orbs for eyes glared at Kobra form the clear mass, and it spoke...

"Quickly!! Thisss way! Nitara isss waiting!!"

_Nitara..._

Before Kobra could utter a word the thing bolted through the rain. "Wait! You know Nitara!?"

Kobra had no choice. With all of his might he willed his legs to follow the elusive stranger. Behind him, Baraka roared, a sound filled with violence, brutality, and pain. There was no way Kobra could combat him now.

He thought of Li Mei, the battle still waging behind him.

_It's like I'm fleeing. _Kobra thought bitterly. _I will come back._

Kobra's legs felt like rubber he ran through the thickening mud. The stranger on the other hand moved lithely, switching between running on all fours and erect, its amorphous shape almost an illusion in the storm.

Kobra tried to call out to it, but could not find his voice in the spattering rain. His legs finally gave up on him as he fell to the mud. The constrictive pressure was excruciating, slowly tightening around his very soul.

Kobra was poised to give up, when he felt strong arms lifting him from the ground. He stared into the crystalline form, and felt as if he were floating on the very air. Kobra closed his eyes, and surrendered himself to the rain.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"_Who isss he?"_

"_A lost soul trying to find his way..."_

"_Isss he looking for 'it'?"_

"_Yes, and he will soon come to realize what his true destiny is..."_

"_Isss there anything elssse I can do my Queen?"_

"_No, that will be all. I think it's time for our guest to awake..."_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**A/N: **_Oh well, quality over quantity I suppose. Kind of like a good TV show, can't just have everything at once. ;)


	13. Samsara

**Chapter 13: Samsara**

Kobra opened his eyes. He was laying on his back in a mammoth cavern. Stalactites of immense size hung from the ceiling like morbid spikes, and a deep draft of cool air coursed throughout the cavern. The only source of illumination was various lanterns strewn about the natural walls, concealing everything in a warm, fiery glow.

"Massster, he isss awake." A voice seemed to echo throughout the cave, not entirely human, with a thick and audible slither hanging on his words. Kobra sat up and looked around, his mind racing with the events that had transpired. He spotted the translucent person perfectly resting on a stalagmite, his hands and feet impossibly positioned on the needle like tip. Again, his eyes flashed a bright emerald green, magnified by the flames.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Pay him no mind." A females said, ripe with a thick, exotic accent. She stepped into view, her appearance just as sensual as her purr like voice. She was shorter than Kobra, her black two piece doing little to hide her curvaceous hips and large breast. A small, blood red cape like garment fit snugly over her olive skin, and a scarlet rag was tied around her head. The most striking thing about her however was the two large wings that jutted from her back. They resembled bat wings, dark brown and rippled with wrinkles. He had no doubt, she was Nitara.

Kobra found himself mesmerized by the woman, admiring every detail of her frame from head to toe.

"I need not tell you my name, Because I believe you already know." Kobra could see the points in her front teeth, sealing her identity as the vampiress.

"Nitara..." He whispered.

"In the flesh. And you need not tell me why you are here, because I already know..." She walked over to Kobra, her thick hips seductively swaying like a pendulum. She placed the back of her hand around Kobra's neck and gingerly rubbed the tips of her fingers over his tattoo. He could smell the scent of her breath, and fell her intense body heat intermingling with his. His every cell seemed to shake with the invisible pressure, making his legs quiver.

"Ahhh, you are Black Dragon..." She slowly breathed down the side of his neck. "Marauders for the ages. You seek adventure, anarchy, power."

She stalked past Kobra, her large wings gently rubbing against his side. "But it is foolish to seek something for which you do not know its true purpose. Look..._child._"

Kobra gazed upon a giant wall of the cave, and noticed a crude mural etched onto it. It resembled a whirlpool, merely multitudes of primitive lines looping in an infinite fashion. Various six pointed objects were also carved into the wall, appearing to be stars.

"My people come from a long and forgotten realm, Vaeternus. We lived in relative solitude, hidden away in the shadows of time. However, it wasn't long before my world fell under the tyrannical eye of the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn..."

As she said his name her lip curled in pure disdain. "He merged this forsaken realm with my own, enslaving my people...and...worse..."

Nitara placed one clawed hand on the mural, as if to physically channel any strength she could from it.

"This mural...is one of the last remnants of my people. For all of my answers...I could very well be the last remnant of my people."

Kobra could sense the emotion in her voice, and at that moment he felt like holding her in his arms, to soothe the painful memories of her tormented heart. Nitara continued.

"Do you know what this represents child?" Kobra shook his head. Despite the roughness of the mural, Kobra could feel the importance radiating from it in waves. Whatever it is, it was significant.

"This represents the Pool of Life..."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"_When a person dies, their body is put to rest, and returned to the realm which first bore them. But what becomes of the mind, the soul, the Chi? That is returned to the Pool of Life, an endless spiral of death and reincarnation. After all, death is the ultimate form of recycling. After death, the organisms Chi is returned to the Pool of Life, and another burst of Chi is given to a new born."_

"_What exactly does Chi consist of?"_

"_Chi is the building block of life. It contains a persons memories, their soul, spirit, mind, character, attributes, genetics, even their collective destiny through life. In essence, it is possible for an individual to have lived twenty life times in various realms, cultures, genders, and times. Life to lifeless, and back again."_

"_If Chi contains memories, wouldn't it be possible for a person to remember their past life?"_

"_That is one of the greatest mysterious to the Pool of Life. When Chi enters into the Pool, it is purified, cleansed of all of its previous owners identity. Basically formless energy. However, I believe you know of the many theories of 'past life regression' and 'xenoglossy' that run rampant throughout your world. People who can recall events, names, and places that they could not possibly know. People with this gift can either use it for their own good...or it can consume them..."_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kobra stared at the mural. He could almost hear the energy pulsating from it, his internal Chi becoming one with the wall.

_Jesus...maybe my old man wasn't so crazy after all..._

"While your Chi rest within your current vessel however, there is a way to control it, which brings me to you..."

Nitara pointed at Kobra, her finger tracing his outline from head to toe. "You no doubt have felt the angst of your Chi crying out. Felt the slivers of your Chi slowly being drained away. The realms have a reputation of corrupting Chi. I have what you need...but, are you sure it is what _you_ need?"

"I was told that unless you give me this 'artifact', I will die. So, I'm pretty damn sure it is what I need."

Nitara narrowed her eyes. "Oh child, you will soon come to realize. If you are not careful, everything you've ever needed can turn out to be everything you've never wanted..."

Another chilled draft burst through the cave. Nitara headed towards a recessed opening in the cave. "Reptile! Show our guest where he will be resting."

With that, Nitara disappeared, her form vanishing into the darkness. Reptile jumped from the stalagmite and landed in front of Kobra. He could finally see the transparent skin clearly now, shimmers of subtle light coursing through his skin, and the floor magnified beneath his body, rendering him nearly invisible.

"Thisss way." Reptile said. He led Kobra down a winding tunnel, the air becoming more stale with each step. They traveled in darkness, Kobra using his arms to guide him along the walls.

"Listen, where the hell are we going?"

"We are almossst there." Kobra felt relief when he felt his surroundings broadening, implying a large room. He could hear Reptile tinkling with something, along with something else...soft groans, and the ambient rattling of chains.

Suddenly, the room came alive with a brilliant burst of light. Reptile held a torch in his hand, and Kobra gasped at the sight in the room.

Two individuals were chained against the wall, a male and female. They both had the same translucent skin as Reptile, albeit with darker pigmentations coursing throughout their bodies. Their was a hump forming in the stomach of the female, a pale green glow emanating from the mass.

_A...womb?_

"Who are these people?"

Reptile crawled to the two chained figures. "They are a gift from my Queen. We three are the lassst sssurviving membersss of our race, the Sssaurianssss. My Queen hasss promisssed sssafe haven for usss...and our future." Reptile rubbed the womb of the female, who violently convulsed at the presence of his hand. A pitiful moan escaped her mouth as her skin began to ripple like water.

"They look more like prisoners to me." Kobra said. The male Saurian held his head low, his body limply hanging from his confines.

Reptile faced Kobra, his eyes flaring. "You do not judge my waysss, human. Ressst now, for you will need every ounce of ssstrength to face your tessst."

Reptile blew out the torch, leaving Kobra to ponder his last words in darkness.


	14. Surrender

**Chapter 14: Surrender**

_Montauk, New York_

"_Dad...I want to go home."_

"_Huh, what the hell you talkin' about kid, we ain't got a home."_

"_Let's make one. I miss the times we used to spend together, with mom."_

"_Look at you! Sound like a little cry baby! 'I miss mom, I want to go home!!' Hmmph, shut up!"_

"_Dad, I'm sorry..."_

"_Listen son, you're all I've got, and I'm all you've got. Now I don't need you going all soft on me now partner. We can't ever go home, nothing can ever be as it was. Not as long as 'they' are still lookin' to get us. We gotta stay on the move, one step ahead of 'em."_

"_Are they the same ones that messed with your head?"_

"_Yeah, they call me crazy. HA!! I know who I am, who I really am! Perhaps one day you will see too son."_

"_Yeah...someday."_

"_Get some sleep son, we're movin' out in the morning."_

"_Goodnight dad."_

"_Goodnight Kobra..."_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Wake up you flesssh bucket..."

Kobra stirred from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the looming ceiling of spikes and mildew. Next to him, something moved, graceful, discreet, and serpentine...

"What the..."

Kobra shot to his feet. He didn't know what he was seeing, a humanoid shape, rows of green scales covering its body from head to toe. Two yellow orb like eyes set in a squashed reptilian face, and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What'sss wrong human?" Upon hearing the voice, Kobra relaxed.

"Man, I liked you better when you were cloaked, at least I didn't have to see your face."

Reptile's tongue darted out menacingly. "Follow me, flesssh bucket..."

"Bite me." Kobra retorted.

"In due time human."

Reptile led Kobra deeper into the interior of the cave. It really started to resemble an anthill from his perspective, scores of offshoots dotting the walls, leading to even further dark recesses. Kobra had long since lost all sense of direction, blindly being led along. Reptile, on the other hand, moved with ease, never faltering on which path to take throughout the labyrinthine junctions.

They finally came to rest in a large room. Hot steam filled the air, and a large pool of water occupied the center of the floor. As they walked closer, Kobra could make out the form of Nitara, her alluring body cascading through the water. She broke to the surface, her beauty almost dream like.

"Why don't you join me child? We have much to discuss." Kobra did as he was told, and approached the pool. Before he could enter however he was stopped by Reptile. "Do not be coy human. Remove your clothing."

"What?" Through the steam, Kobra could see Nitara's breast, her eraser shaped nipples surrounded by dark areola., and the rest of her body shrouded by murky ripples of water.

Kobra removed his tattered pants and carefully stepped into the water. Despite the stifling temperature throughout the room and steam, the water was surprisingly warm. Kobra submerged himself in the water up to his chest and kept himself afloat by figure eighting his arms. Across from him, Nitara beckoned, not with her arms, not even with her voice, but Kobra could feel the attraction, an invisible energy making the water hotter. He could feel The Rising, but a different type now...

"Come to me child..." She finally said. Kobra propelled himself forward, his body nearly weightless in the effervescent water. He reached her outstretched arms and the two embraced each other as if they were long lost lovers. Kobra could feel her firm breast pressing against his chest and her hips gently swaying back and fourth against the girth of his crotch.

Nitara caressed the broad area of Kobra's back, her clawed fingers uncharacteristically soft. She touched and explored, running her fingers along his buttocks, up and down his spine, and across his shoulder blades, as Kobra did likewise. She slid her def tongue along the side of Kobra's neck, tracing a slick path from his collar bone to his ear.

"Do not pay Reptile any mind." She whispered. "He craves what he can _never_ have..." Nitara began to suckle on Kobra's earlobe, twirling the piece of flesh inside of her mouth as if it were succulent fruit. Kobra was melting in her arms, trapped by her Siren like beauty and electrifying touch. She grasped Kobra by the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Listen to my words child, for you will need them. We are not slaves to our fate. Each one of us has the choice to walk whatever path we desire. Before I give you my power, I will offer you a choice..."

"A choice of what?" Kobra did not even know he had spoken, his entire body was alive with energy, controlling his every action.

"I give you a choice...of vindication."

Nitara grasped Kobra by the shoulders, and with a violent force plunged him underwater. Kobra struggled in her grasp, but she was too strong, her arms holding him still as if he were literally a child, a defenseless, naive child, being punished by his mother.

"_It is alright my child..." _

Kobra could hear Nitara's voice clearly. The same condescending, yet soothing tone he had grown accustomed too. Kobra stopped his frantic struggle, his limbs were becoming weak, relaxing in the buoyant space.

"_I will give you a choice. All you have to do is breathe. That's it my child...breathe."_

Kobra did as he was told, surrendering himself to her demand; closing his eyes, letting go of his body, returning to the most basic of places, the most basic of thoughts. He imagined this is what the womb feels like. Dark, warm, formless...

_Breathe...breathe...breathe..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Breathe buddy, come on, don't do this!!"

Kobra opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back, a dingy ceiling and drab yellow light greeting him from above. Several onlookers stared at him, concern on their faces. A female Middle Eastern paramedic was particularly worried, her hand resting on Kobra's heaving chest.

"Easy buddy, try not to move, k?" She said.

Kobra pushed her hand away and sat up. Soft murmurs erupted amongst the onlookers as Kobra looked around. They were people, ordinary, plain clothed people, one might come to find in any city, but possessing a familiarity about them that Kobra recognized. As he looked closer he saw that he was actually in a subway car. Grey electronic doors, rust colored seats, and dangerously loose handle bars hanging from the ceiling.

Kobra rose to his feet. His body felt cold and distant, as if every movement was being controlled by a puppeteer. He looked down at his body, and was shocked to see different clothes adorning him, nondescript white gym shoes, faded blue jeans, and a black and white hooded sweat shirt.

_Got to leave..._

Kobra took one step forward and felt the same disillusionment from his body as before. He could hear his feet making contact with the ground, but he felt weightless, as if he were walking on the very clouds.

"Hey! You still look a little pale, let me examine you some more!" The paramedic cried, but Kobra wasn't listening. He exited the car out into the platform. His hunch was right, the street signs, the smell, the sounds, even the people...he was back in New York City...


	15. The Deal

**Chapter 15: The Deal**

"_**Good morning New York City! And now for your morning headlines, astronomers are preparing for the largest Solar eclipse to hit the American continent in over two decades. Total visibility is expected to stretch from The North Eastern United States to Mexico, making -----**_

Kobra was awakened by the sound of the radio. His eyes began to bleed into focus, as he recognized the room he was in. He was laying on his bed, _in his _room. Various Karate trophies and martial arts posters were strewn around the cramped space, and everything was exactly as he had left it.

Kobra got out of bed and stood on unsteady legs. His memory from the past night was a blur. He had no idea how he had got home or what happened after he left the subway, as if there was a hole punctured in his very memory, leaking out the mundane task, just the simple actions of walking home and getting in bed lost to a sea of confusion.

Kobra stared out of the half drawn curtains; the sun was shining brightly.

He silently made his way to the door and grasped the knob. The radio was still blaring from the other side, and sounds of someone moving could be heard. He pulled the door open and went out into the hallway. The same chipped, cracked walls, moth eaten furniture, and plasma TV, everything exactly how it was before.

A door opened to Kobra's left, leading into the bathroom. His roommate Kevin stepped out, nearly colliding into Kobra.

"SWEET JESUS!! WHAT THE HELL!!??" Kevin jumped back, dropping a morning newspaper that was clutched in his hand. He stared at Kobra with fright, his hand placed over his thumping heart.

"Dude! When the hell did you get in!?"

Kobra stared at him, not entirely sure what to say. "I...I don't remember..."

"It's been over a week! Where the hell have you been?"

_Over a week..._

"I don't remember..."

Kobra walked to the couch and plopped down. The hole in his mind was getting bigger, slowly devouring all he had known about the past week. There was a tingling itch on the back of his neck, adding to his agitation. He reached behind and gingerly touched the irritated spot.

"Damn, where'd you get that wicked tattoo?"

"Tattoo...?"

"Are you stoned, drunk, or stupid? The tattoo on the back of your neck, the dragons."

Kobra rushed to the bathroom. He grabbed a small hand mirror situated above the sink and held it behind his head. He stared at his reflection in the wall mounted mirror and could see the back of his neck clearly in the hand mirror. Kevin was right.

A black cross flanked by two stylized black dragons. Kobra ran his fingers over the tattoo. It stung under his touch, making him wince.

"Next time you decide to take a vacation, take me with you man, this place is the pits. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, some dude came by here looking for you."

Kobra's attention snapped back to Kevin. "Who..."

"Well, I don't know, some Indian dude. Said he was a friend of yours or something, and he wants to meet ASAP at his store."

Kobra immediately headed for the door.

"Wait dude, you're leaving now!?"

"Yeah..."

Not everything was as confusing. He remembered Night-Wolf vividly, he could almost smell the smoke.

_Ok, The Tomahawk. Maybe things will start to make sense around here..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**I'm racing...racing towards it**_

_**Like when I was a small boy**_

_**Cutting through a waving field**_

_**Decorated by summer sunlight**_

_**Unable to remembered**_

_**Unable to forget**_

_**Unable yet at peace**_

_**Unable, yet scared**_

_**I'm racing...racing towards it with fear and excitement**_

_**They seem inseparable**_

_**They seem so far apart**_

_**They are my close friends**_

_**They are my very ghost**_

_**I'm racing towards it**_

_**Holding perfectly still**_

_**In the race of standing still...**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kobra had made it to The Tomahawk. It was the same nondescript structure as before, darkness shrouding the interior and the open sign buzzing with cheap neon color. Kobra entered the establishment and was greeted by the same natural smells of herbs and smoke as before. Night-Wolf sat at the front desk, his attention turned towards a television set. A blunt was positioned between his teeth, acrid fumes rising from its tip.

"Welcome to The Tomahawk! How may-----"

He stopped halfway in his introduction upon seeing Kobra. The initial shock was replaced by amusement as Night-Wolf smiled, revealing his blackened teeth.

"Welcome back, we've been looking all over for you."

"We...?"

"Come on now! You don't think just because the Tavish Brothers are locked away that means we're going to go away quietly? We haven't forgot about you Kobra."

"You're...working for them..."

"HA! What did you expect!? For me to take the old adage 'never trust a white man'!? I go where the money goes."

"What do you want...?"

"We want you to keep fighting. After you took out Hsu Hao and Braxton, then pulling the fast tail on us, we've ran out of fodder so to speak. There's some farm boys coming down from the Appalachians, real tough guns. We want you to fight them for us, put on a good show. There's good money involved in it plus you get to keep your life..."

"No, I'm through fighting for you people."

Night-Wolf blew another puff of smoke into the air. "I knew you'd say that. The money isn't enough, the fame isn't enough, but I know what you do want...you wanna know what you've been doing this past week?"

_He knows something..._

The unbeatable _presque vu, _elusive memories of the past week slipping away from him by the second. "If you know anything...please, tell me. I woke up in a subway car, I didn't know where I had been, what I was doing, it's like a hole in my mind, it's just...I don't know..."

"Truth be told kid, I can't tell you, I can only show you. If you've experienced something, no doubt it's still stored in that noggin of yours, the hard part is finding it, but I can do that...for a price."

Kobra closed his eyes. He knew what that price was. "Deal." He said softly.

"Hoho! I knew I could count on you man! The fights taking place at that club, The Circuit. Eleven. When you get there, use the name 'Ben Masters' to get in. Once inside, we'll handle the rest. Win, and I help you fill that Grand Canyon sized hole in your head. Lose...well, I guess you're shit out of luck, huh?"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Oh child, when will you learn? The Shaman cannot help you...you have to help yourself._


	16. Final Fight

**Chapter 16: Final Fight**

"What's the name?"

"Ben Masters..."

"You're on the list. Come on in."

_The Circuit. Not your typical 'night club' by any standards. A sado-masochistics wet dream, black leather and various oddities of masks were worn by almost everybody in attendance, artificial smoke spewed out of various filters, casting strange shadows through the flashing lights of green and red. Cages hung dangerously high from the ceiling, half naked women swaying back and fourth to the loud industrial techno music blaring from the loudspeakers._

Kobra stalked past all of these distractions, his mind only focused on one thing: finding the missing link in his mind. He had no reason not to believe Night-Wolf. He was the only one that had some semblance of an answer, and if Kobra had to crack some skulls to get that answer, then so be it.

Kobra made his way to the back of the club, where the artistic architecture changed dramatically from the pseudo futuristic steel colors to drab stone walls and Masonic imagery. Even the people were of a different breed, the uptown type, yuppies, people with the air of power and trust, all descending upon The Circuit like vultures to watch the blood sport...

"Kobra!! Long time no see!"

A familiar voice, full of condescending smugness and bravado. Percy Gunner slapped Kobra on the back and smiled. "Where you been at buddy? We were starting to miss you at the dojo. Well, not really."

Kobra did not respond, only surveying his surroundings more. "Don't want to talk, I see, I see, saving all your energy for the fight. Well...just so you know, I didn't come to wish you good luck asshole, I came to watch you lose, because that's all you'll ever be, is a loser."

Kobra finally faced Percy and grasped him by the shoulder. To Kobra's surprise, Percy was felled by his grip. Short burst of sobs erupted from his mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Come on Kobra!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you're not a loser, look at me!!"

"**WOULD ALL FIGHTERS REPORT TO THE KITCHEN AREA."**

A voice said over the loud speaker. Kobra slowly loosened his grasp on Percy's shoulder and joined a throng of people heading towards the kitchen. The competition, every fighter well over six feet tall and built like monsters. What Kobra lacked in size and strength however he more than made up for in technique, stamina, and speed. For some reason he could not shake the thought of what had just transpired; he had barely squeezed Percy's arm, yet the former Shorin-ryu champion had shown genuine pain, as if his arm was being crushed.

Still, Kobra didn't have time to muse over that as the congregation began to move into the kitchen. The people in attendance began to file out and take their seats, waiting for the action to began...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_The Circuit used to be a slaughter house, shutdown in the 1970's due to hazardous health code violations and poor storage of meat. My old man took me here once when I was a kid. If I close my eyes and think hard enough, I can just about smell the shit still coming from the vents. Good times..._

Kobra sat cross legged on the floor, his hood obscuring his face. Inside of the main abattoir, cheers could be heard coming from the rabid crowd as two fighters battled one another. Unlike any of Kobra's previous fights, he felt nothing inside of him. No fear, anxiety, excitement, nothing, his usual pre fight jitters eerily erased.

The crowd swelled again, reaching a fever point as the announcer declared a winner: Kobra was next.

He slowly rose from his position. His lack of emotion heading into the fight was unnatural. Sometimes fear could be a good thing, the flight or fight response, that extra dose of adrenaline giving you the advantage, the difference between life and death.

Kobra stretched out his tired muscles to loosen himself up. He could hear the crowd dying down, eagerly anticipating the next fighters. Despite the irritable distraction of not being able to remember what had took place over the past week, he felt confident in his ability. Everything would be revealed soon.

Finally, Kobra was beckoned into the arena. He passed through the large steel doors and was greeted by a thunderous ovation. Rows of makeshift bleachers were stacked upon the walls, not a single seat empty. A large industrial fan blew cool air through the room, and the smell of sweat, blood, and meat was heavy.

Kobra walked to the center of the room with an uncharacteristic swagger. There was a sense of anxiety rising within him, but not for the fight, only for the conclusion, to find out what Night-Wolf really knew.

Kobra's opponent was introduced, and every bit as tough and dangerous looking as most of the fighters from The Circuit were reported to be; standing around 6'5, close to 300 pounds of nothing but solid muscle and sporting a black leather mask.

Kobra stared at his opponent with amusement, almost laughing at his comical appearance.

_Ha, I guess I'm done for..._

"FIGHT!!!"

His opponent reared back his rock like hand and thrust towards Kobra with a punch. Kobra raised his hand and smacked the blow away almost lazily. His opponent stared at him incredulously as the crowd began to die down, confused as to what they were seeing. He threw another punch, this time Kobra barely deflecting it with his hand and sent the massive brute tumbling to the floor.

It was as if Kobra could detect his opponents very actions before he performed them, just a simple shrug of the shoulder, a clenching of the fist, could tell him the speed and direction of a punch, impossible...

Kobra blocked more of his punches with ease, flicking his wrist to deflect the lethal blows. The crowd was now in a stunned silence, amazed at his extraordinary abilities. Kobra was tired of playing this game. He grasped his opponent by the wrist with an iron grip and delivered a devastating elbow to his ribs. The giant of a man was propelled back with tremendous force, landing in a heap on the steel floor.

The crowd stared in silent shock, not even a obligatory single clap to alleviate the uncomfortable scene. Kobra headed for the arena doors, hoping for anything, a cough, a pen drop-----

"HEY KID!!"

A voice shouted from behind. Kobra turned around and saw a blond man pointing at him from the bleachers, sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He had seen the man many times before on the big screen, but never in person.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!" Johnny Cage shouted. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? SHOW THE KID SOME RESPECT!!!!!"

At once the crowd burst into applause, lauding his superb ability. They rushed Kobra and hoisted him off of his feet at the command of Cage. Kobra stared at the smiling faces, convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that the human race was fucked. He finally caught a glimpse of Night-Wolf in the multitude of people. He smiled at him, nodding his head in acceptance. Night-Wolf returned the gesture, and headed towards the doors. They would meet back at The Tomahawk and hope for the best. Kobra was beyond anxious to start putting the pieces to this puzzle.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_This was not meant to be child, the Shaman will only hurt you. I hope when you realize this...it will not be too late._


	17. Morpheus

**Chapter 17: Morpheus**

_The Tomahawk_

It was dark, the only source of light coming from pale moonlight spilling through the windows. Night-Wolf led Kobra to the back of the store. A round table was positioned in the center of the room, two seats pushed underneath.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." Night-Wolf said, beckoning to the table and chairs as he rummaged through a box. The room was littered with all sorts of miscellanea, a large totem pole, buffalo hides used for tents, and even stuffed animals.

"What are we going to do?" Kobra asked, his gaze falling upon a mounted eagle in simulated flight. Its dusty wings and intense, glossed over eyes almost made it look alive...

"What we're going to do is a good old fashioned 'mind trek'. It's a technique that was used by my ancestors to channel the dead spirits of relatives. It was also used to grudge up repressed memories. And to think, we had the power to do that, but let the white man give us a couple of blankets and it's lights out!"

Night-Wolf returned to the table with five candles. He placed one around the diameter of the table and the fifth in the middle. Next, he produced a lighter and lit the tip of each candle. The aroma of wax and incense was almost immediate from the burning candle ends, and Kobra found himself being lulled into a fatigued state.

"I'm not going to promise anything, but I'll try my best." Night-Wolf said, taking a seat beside Kobra. "Give me your hands."

Kobra took Night-Wolf's hands in his, noticing the rough callouses on his palm. "Alright kid, just close your eyes, and relax."

Kobra did as he was told, shutting his eyes and laying back in his seat.

"Clear your mind of all distractions, then we can began."

Kobra freed his mind from everything, focusing on nothing except Night-Wolf.

"Now, I want you to go back to the last spot before your blackout. Back to that place. Concentrate..." Night-Wolf began to chant in a foreign tongue, rapid syllables escaping his mouth in quick succession. He was no longer the cynical, street wise Native American, now, he carried himself with an aura of a true shaman.

Kobra took himself back to that night, back when things had the slightest semblance of normalcy. He could remember. He would remember...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kobra fidgeted in Nitara's arms. It had been close to a half hour since he had been taken from the water, his body limp, vital signs weak and near death. His body was intertwined in hers, her wings covering the two of them like a large cover. Nitara shared his thoughts, his feelings, she experienced everything he did first hand, that's how she knew that him trusting the Shaman was a grave mistake.

She slid her fingers across his placid face.

_How long will you survive in that illusion my child? _She wondered.

While Kobra's body was safely tucked away in her arms, his mind had returned to the beginning land for his 'test'. Whether or not to embrace his new fate as a Black Dragon, or live as another persons tool, fighting for their pleasure. It was a choice he would have to make alone, and having the Shaman only complicated matters.

_Poor child...maybe you will just have to learn the hard way..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"_We're going to need you to fight again..." Said Lionel. His voice was flat and emotionless, a far cry from his usual demeanor. He stared at Kobra as if something heavy was weighing on his mind._

"_You know I'm ready for anything...just bring 'em on." Kobra smashed his fist into his palm, sending a _

_harsh smack echoing in the confines of the uncomfortably silent office room. Even Leonard sat _

_uncharacteristically placid, albeit wickedly smiling from ear to ear._

"_Atta boy Kobra, I knew I can always count on you. You scratch our back we scratch yours. But now _

_we're really calling in the favors, we need you to take out this guy...this obnoxious little fly."_

_Kobra sensed the desperation in Lionel's voice. Whoever needed to be taken care of was a top priority._

"_Who is it?" Kobra asked._

_Lionel deeply sighed, his broad shoulders drooping. "Braxton. We need you to take out Braxton..."_

_Silence reigned between the two as Kobra digested what he had just heard. "You're up for it kid?"_

_Braxton..._

_This wasn't some person on the street that Kobra had never met, some quick high to be finished and _

_forgotten about the next day, this was a person that Kobra had come to respect as a fighter...as a _

_human being..._

"_Kobra!"_

_Kobra snapped back to reality at Lionel's sharp voice. "You say you want to fight, you want to be the _

_best, you want a challenge, Braxton is the best, and he will challenge you to the breaking point."_

"_Somehow I don't think this has anything to do with satisfying my needs. Why do you need Braxton _

_taken out?"_

"_Ever since that Judas left us he's been nothing but a pain in our side. We even think he may go to the _

_police. He's got to be silenced, there's no other way."_

"_I'm not a hit-man." Kobra said. Lionel leaned closer to him, their faces inches apart. "Listen kid. Do _

_this for us, and you'll definitely be getting your rush, and we'll definitely have nothing to worry about. _

_Scratch our backs...we scratch yours..."_

"What do you remember Kobra?"

"I'm...meeting with the Tavish Brothers. It was before my last fight with them..."

"Good. What else?"

_The lights were bright, the cameras were rolling, and the action was about to begin and not let up until _

_either Kobra or Braxton Devereaux were dead. The crowd was relentless, their screams shaking the _

_rafters and their feet pounding "The Palace" to its very core. Kobra stared across the ring from his _

_opponent, their eyes meeting in a flurry of emotion: anger, pride, emptiness, hate, but most of all...fear._

_The Tavish Brothers stood stoically by ringside, intently watching the two combatants in the ring, _

_along with someone else...wide eyed and frightened, his innocence a travesty to the debauchery and _

_brutality filling the air. Kobra silently prayed that Cody would leave, that he would tear his face away _

_from the cage and run from this place, but Cody remained, his eyes fixed on his older brother in a look _

_of silent prayer._

_Kobra and Braxton met in the middle of the ring, just like he has done many times before. He stared _

_into his opponents eyes, just like the many times before. Braxton whispered something over the roar of _

_the crowd, barely audible but deafening in Kobra's clouded mind: "Why?"_

"**FIGHT!!"**

_Braxton came out swinging, which was immediately countered by Kobra's own flailing fist. Kobra felt _

_his punches connecting, but also felt the punishing blows from Braxton land on his face and side of his _

_head. Their limbs became entwined as they continued to punch wildly, sweat and adrenaline flowing f_

_freely from their bodies._

_They clinched in the middle of the ring, Kobra trying desperately to overcome his adverser, when he _

_felt the powerful knees strike him in the pit of his stomach. Kobra tightened his abdominal muscles, _

_taking every painful blow from the Muay Thai fighter as he jockeyed for position. Kobra managed to _

_push Braxton away and into the steel cage, managing to catch his breath for a brief second..._

_...Before Braxton pounced back on the attack. He swung his brawny leg, his shin connecting with _

_Kobra's thigh. A bolt of pain instantly shot down Kobra's leg from the blow, faltering him on his feet _

_but Kobra remained erect. Braxton was preparing for another kick, his leg barreling towards Kobra's _

_head._

_Kobra was too swift however. He grabbed Braxton's leg, catching the Muay Thai fighter off guard. _

_Kobra swung his leg forward and behind and connected with the back of Braxton's knee, sweeping him _

_off of his feet. Braxton landed on the steel floor with a crash. The crowd went wild as Kobra mounted _

_his fallen opponent. They struggled on the ground, Kobra getting the better of the two as he rained _

_punches and elbows from his superior position. _

_Braxton helplessly flailed underneath Kobra, his movements becoming weaker as he succumbed to the _

_brutal blows, as the blood began to rush out of his mouth and nose..._

_Somewhere, Kobra could hear crying, ripping through his violent onslaught like a knife. He continued _

_to pound and pound, even as he heard the crack and felt the warm blood smother his knuckles..._

"**IT'S OVER!!"**

"I...I can't do this!" Kobra whispered. His memory was starting to become fuzzy, events becoming harder to recall, like watching an old black and white film, blacking in and out, becoming further apart.

"Stay with me man!" Night-Wolf pleaded. Kobra snatched his hands away, fear gripping his heart.

"_Pitiful child...you have failed your test." _

A voice said. It was disembodied, coming from nowhere yet echoing all around, female, sensual. Kobra's mind was racing, events flashing like lightening.

"Who are you!?" Kobra shouted. A searing pain shot through Kobra's head. He pushed himself from the table and clutched his aching head.

"_I will show you everything you want to see child."_

The flood gates of Kobra's mind burst open. Memories, names, faces, places were spilled into his consciousness, overpowering him with tremendous force.

_Black Dragon Kabal Outworld Tarkatans...Kira._

Kobra closed his eyes. He was being swept away, his body like a leaf in the wind. The back room of The Tomahawk dissolved around him. Night-Wolf disappeared, his nose was pervaded by the smell of mildew and dirt.

Kobra slowly opened his eyes.

"Nitara?"


	18. The Gift

**Chapter 18: The Gift**

Nitara stood over Kobra's prone form, her brow twisted into a menacing frown.

"Get up..." She demanded.

Kobra sat up and looked around. He was laying on a cot in an unfamiliar section of the cave. A single lantern slowly burnt against the wall, casting strange shadows over Nitara's form. Kobra had had the strangest dream, that he was back in New York City, still living the life of an underground fighter, oblivious to everything that had happened to him so far. Kobra stood up and faced Nitara. Her eyes told the entire story, a look of shame, anger, and pity.

She slowly shook her head. "You have failed your test child..."

"Test?" Kobra was confused. _Was my dream a...test?_

"Poor naive child! You have failed you chance for vindication." Nitara folded her arms across her chest and took a step towards Kobra. "Even though I knew your intentions from the beginning, I was powerless to subvert your course. I can only show you the path, but it is up to you to take the right road."

"Wait a minute, if you knew I was going to fail, why even waste our time in the first place?"

"So maybe you can see the error of your ways. There is going to come a time when you cannot rely on others for help. You will need to help yourself."

"Well, you mind telling me when that time will come?"

Nitara ignored his question and sighed. "Still, I will not deny you your prize for coming this far, but you can only have it...for a price."

"What kind of price?"

Nitara embraced Kobra in her arms. She put her face close his neck and breathed, her warm breath sending shivers down Kobra's spine. She lightly brushed her lips against his neck, then, without warning, sunk her fangs deep into Kobra's jugular.

Immense pain shot through Kobra's neck as he pushed her off of him. Nitara flew across the room with a shriek and landed in a heap on the floor. Kobra staggered back as Nitara crawled towards him on all fours. She possessed a feral quality about herself, animal like yet still sensual. She darted her tongue between her lips and licked the blood caked around her mouth.

Kobra put his hand to the wound and covered it. His blood was warm between his fingers and sickening to his touch.

Nitara continued her seductive fawn towards Kobra, who backed away wearily.

"Just like in the movies huh?" Kobra said sarcastically. Nitara rose to her feet, her usual domineering persona returning in full force.

"Believe me child I am nothing like your Earthrealm movies..."

Nitara held her hand in front of Kobra, her fist clenched. Suddenly, a light began to emanate from her closed hand, bright yellow, engulfing her palm.

"Do you know what this is child?"

Kobra shook his head, mesmerized by the phenomenon.

"It is your gift..." She opened her hand, letting the brilliant ray of light cover the room in a warm glow. The light began to slowly dissipate, and Kobra was finally able to see what she held in her hand. It was a small crescent shaped stone, various hues of yellow and white dotting its surface. A string was attached to one end of the stone, indicating that it was a necklace.

_Is this...what I've been looking for?_

Nitara took the necklace and placed it around Kobra's neck. The stone settled against his chest and began to emit another wave of light.

"You are the first mortal to wear the Stone of Vaeternus...you should feel special child."

The stone began to glow brighter, and he could feel the light...absorbing withing his body, within his Chi...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_There was a war occurring within Kobra's body. The light from the Stone of Vaeternus cascaded throughout him, the venerable force concentrating around his Chi. He felt the same unnerving pressure as before as it collided with the light. A wave of euphoria washed over him as the pressure finally succumbed to the light. Then, as quick as it had come, the conflict within Kobra ceased as he let out a breath full of the unknown..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Whoa..."

Kobra adjusted his eyes. His body felt refreshed, as if he had just awoken from an eternal slumber.

"With that, you will be able to wield your Chi as if it were a weapon itself..."

"A weapon?"

"Yes child, an extension of your self, you can use it to augment your attacks, or my favorite...projectiles..."

"Projectiles? You mean like...fireballs? You're telling me I can shoot fireballs like that one guy?"

Nitara pointed to the wall. "Why don't you find out..."

Kobra remembered Kira, the way she had unleashed a torrent of energy, almost incinerating him on the spot. He remembered trying to rationalize the inexplicable event, finally resting on the conclusion that even the impossible could become a reality.

Kobra felt a hot energy flowing inside of him, it was immense, barreling through his body without direction or form.

"Concentrate your energy child. You must gather it within a single point, and unleash..."

Kobra could not pinpoint the energy to his will, it was too fast, darting to and fro within his body, lithe and snake like.

"Control it child!" Nitara demanded.

"I can't!!" The heat inside of him was rising, making his head spin.

"You can and you will..."

Kobra finally found it, the blazing energy localized within his very heart. He closed his eyes, concentrating the force to his desire. Kobra threw his hands out in front of him, more so to shield himself from the fiery light. A brilliant blast of fire erupted from his palms and struck the wall, leaving various scorched marks upon its surface.

Kobra stared at his hands and noticed the thin wisp of smoke curling from his palms. A thin smile crept upon his lips as he realized just what type of power he wielded.

"That was marvelous." Nitara commended. "I just hope it doesn't take that long to control your energies during actual combat."

Nitara wrapped her arms around Kobra and embraced him. "Use your new gift wisely child. For your will need every ounce of strength for what lies ahead..."


	19. Soulless

**Chapter 19: Soulless**

_For the remainder of Kobra's time with Nitara, he was treated like a king. She served to his every whim with massages, baths, food, among other things..._

It was Kobra's last day with Nitara. Her appearance had changed dramatically, as she donned a fine powdery white paste upon her face, trinkets of black battle armor covering what little clothing she wore, and two small kamas gripped to her hips.

"I am returning to Outworld." She said upon seeing Kobra's gaze fall upon her weapons. "I have unfinished business..."

Nitara grabbed Kobra by his necklace and fiddled with the stone in her hands. She brought it to her lips and placed a tender kiss on it before placing it inside of Kobra's shirt. "For luck." She whispered.

Kobra turned to leave, he could see rich sunlight spilling into the cave from the entrance, something he hadn't seen in days. Before he could leave however, Nitara stopped him.

"Wait child, I almost forgot." She brandished a dagger from a sheath on her boot, and Kobra instantly recognized it as Kira's. "It is your womans, no?"

Kobra was taken aback by her bluntness. "She's not my woman." He said defiantly. A thought occurred to him, one he had not bothered to ask long before.

"Did Kira have to go through the same test?"

Nitara smiled. "Let's just say she had an easier time letting go of her past." She placed the cold steel in his hands. "Go fourth child."

As Kobra left the cave, he was greeted by the same unmerciful sun of Outworld, beaming down like an omen of death. He stared around, unsure of where to go. Beside from the gaping mouth of the cave behind him, there was nowhere else to go, only the gleam of the hot white sand stretching for miles on end. If it wasn't for Reptile, he would not even have found this place.

_I have to get back to Kabal...but how?_

It was at that moment that he heard it. A faint buzzing sound, becoming louder and louder each second. Then a whir, mechanical like and closing in. Before Kobra could react, a deep shadow fell over him, obscuring the sun. A sand storm erupted around him, lashing at his skin and making him gag. As quickly as it had come the sand dissipated, and the scene around him calmed.

Kobra still struggled to see through the sand in his face as the mechanical whir was deafening now, and the deep shadow motionless over the area. He looked up, and was amazed at what he saw.

It resembled an aircraft, but unlike anything he had ever seen on Earth. Various searchlights and turrets dotted its sleek black and red surface, and two giant propellers steadied the behemoth above the ground. A familiar symbol was etched on its underside; two black dragons and a cross...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Once inside of the airship, Kobra could not contain his sense of astonishment at his surroundings. The sleek ultra modern furnishings of steel and gray, high tech computers and aviation equipment, and holographic readings of various unidentifiable land masses and maps. What was even more surprising was the amount of people going about their business on the airship. Kobra could not see a tattoo on their necks, but he was sure of their allegiance.

He found Kira and Kabal staring out of a large panoramic window in the bridge. They both held their hands behind their backs and appeared to be in deep conversation. Kobra approached them from behind, careful not to disturb them.

"Welcome back." Kabal said in his mechanical twang. "I believe you have found what it is you were looking for?"

Kobra felt the stone weighing against his chest. "Yes, I have."

Kira and Kabal faced Kobra. "Good. Kira, show Kobra to his next test."

"Test?"

"Follow me." Kira said. She led Kobra down a white corridor, her taught face never faltering for a second. He stared at her through the corner of his eye, noticing how pretty she would look in makeup...

"This ship belongs to the Tekunin, an Earthrealm clan based in Japan."

"So, are all of these people Black Dragon now?"

"No, just the lucky ones that didn't put up much of a fight when we took over. You, Kabal, and I are the core strength of the organization."

What worried Kobra more than Kira flatly accepting him into their ranks was his unwillingness to leave. They came to rest in the cargo area. Steel crates of unknown contents were piled to the ceiling, blocking his view of the entire room. As they walked to the center of the room, Kobra was taken aback to see a man standing perfectly still, red and black armor covering his body. As he looked closer, he could make out the finer details, the streamlined design in his helmet, the flowing dreadlocks behind his head and the black, emotionless pits for eyes.

"Who is he?" Kobra asked, studying the motionless man standing before him.

"He is your next test. Former leader of the Tekunin Clan, Sektor."

Kobra stared at the Tekunin leader. "And he's just supposed to do as you say after you took over his ship and crew?"

Kira laughed. "You don't think that's a man behind that armor do you? Here, I'll show you."

She walked over to Sektor and began to operate a keypad on his arm. Suddenly, as if new life had been injected into him, Sektor's head twitched to the side. Two red pin point lights began to glow in his dark visors, locking on Kobra.

"Controlling your Chi is one thing...using it in combat is another story." Kira said, backing away from Sektor. "I've programmed him to attack you Kobra. Defend yourself."

"What is this!?" Kobra jumped in his fighting stance, not taking his eyes off of the robot. Sektor began to move his automated arms, stretching and examining them with the utmost of care. Sektor stared at Kobra and uttered one word that sent the all too familiar butterflies tumbling in his stomach like eagles.

"Terminate."

Sektor lunged forward, his metallic frame hiding a fast and nimble fighter. Kobra barely had time to react when he was seized by the throat by the powerful metal hand.

Kobra struggled in his grasp as Sektor squeezed the air out of him. He scratched at the hand, and wrenched the robots index finger from his throat, saving himself from the iron death grip. Kobra swung his elbow and connected with Sektor's temple, only to recoil his arm in pain.

_He's a robot idiot!_

Kobra barely ducked a swift roundhouse from Sektor and rolled away. He would need to rethink his strategy. Unless he wanted to break his own bones, striking him was out of the question. Sektor rushed again, delivering a rigid straight right punch, his mechanical muscles flexing with inorganic intensity.

Kobra dodged the punch and sidestepped behind Sektor. He grasped the robot by the hair, marveling at how lifelike it felt. With a vicious yell he swung Sektor by the head, sending the robot crashing to the steel floor in a heap. Sektor rose to his feet, his artificial pupils dilating. Suddenly, a compartment opened in his chest. A small cone shaped object erupted from his metal sternum, a fiery stream of propellant following it like a tail.

Kobra barely had time to register it as a missile before he was diving out of the way, his body colliding against the steel floor. The missile struck a metal crate behind Kobra, exploding it on impact. The cargo room was set ablaze by the fiery wreckage, causing an emergency sprinkler system to go off.

Through the haze of water Kobra could see Sektor poised no more than ten feet away. The explosion had affected Kobra's insides, a strange vibration was reverberating inside of him, making his muscles weak, along with something else...

The compartment in Sektor's chest opened again as Kobra slowly got back to his feet. Kobra could feel his blood boiling, every fiber of his being alive with energy, the result of the shock from the explosion and rising adrenaline.

Kobra shot his arms forward as the head of the rocket escaped Sektor's chest again. A brilliant burst of fire charged towards Sektor, hitting the robot squarely in the chest. The rocket was also engulfed in the burst of Chi, adding to its destructive force. Sektor flew back several feet, electricity and fire coursing through his mangled circuitry.

_He's finished._

Kira approached Kobra, her head and body slick with water. "Kabal isn't going to like this..." She said softly.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Two hours later..._

Kobra was resting in one of the ships bunk rooms. It had an uneasy industrial look to it, white walls, no decorations and the only piece of furniture a simple bed. Kobra stared at the plain ceiling, sleep threatening to take his consciousness away.

The door to his room opened and Kira stepped in. Despite her hair being drawn down she still bore the dubious black and red leather she was known for. Both of her daggers were sheathed on her hips.

"I never thanked you...for bringing my weapon back." She said, sitting down on his bed.

"You can thank me by answering a few questions."

Kira sighed. "I have no doubt that you are confused. But if there is one thing that you can count on, is that we, the Black Dragon are on the path to righteousness."

Kobra looked Kira in her eyes.

"Actually my questions were about you..."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you promised you'd tell me about yourself when I came back, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well..."

Kira made herself comfortable. "Alright...I'll tell you."


	20. Have gun, Will Travel

**Chapter 20: Have Gun...Will Travel**

_I was born in Melbourne, Australia. My father, Artemis Gainsborough, was a soldier in the Australian Defense Force, nothing but a simple jar-head. He used to tell me stories of his travels, from East Timor, New Zealand, and the Solomon Islands. It was during these travels that he met my mother, a young field medic stationed in Sydney. After his discharge, they were married in a private ceremony in the Outback. Just them, the priest, and an occasional kangaroo._

_My childhood was...interesting to say the least. We lived in the countryside, away from the distractions of the city. I was an only child, and my parents made sure I remembered that day after day, always telling me how special I was. I learned how to fight at a very early age from me father, training in various disciplines such as Kenpo and Xing Yi. I never knew what it was but for some reason my father could never shake that military mentality from his mind._

_It was around when I was nine years old that my mother became ill. It was cancer, slowly eating away at her body. She tried to put on her best face and smile, but even I could grasp her imminent death...I can still remember how frail she looked..._

_After my mother passed, things started to become difficult for my father and I. His discharge pension was never enough to sustain for even the two of his, and pretty soon we were going to find ourselves homeless. It was then that he decided to partake in some illegal endeavors to help us survive._

_My father used some of his old army contacts to secure various arms on the black market. A very complicated system that he was able to get through by cunning and deception. _

_Soon, he found himself knee deep in the gun trafficking business, doing deals with the Australian based 'Honoured Society' and the Mongrel Mob. It was dangerous work, but the money was becoming unbelievable..._

_Soon, my father began to teach me the tricks of the trade. There was nothing else for me to do. I had no friends, didn't go to school, only guns, martial arts, and my father. I would help him clean the weapons, store them away, handle the money, anything I could do to help. It wasn't long before the police started to crack down on organized crime in the region. We couldn't stay any longer, not with fear of being caught looming over our shoulders._

_So we packed up and left. There was nothing left for us anyway. All the police had to go on was an empty house, a dozen innocuous bank accounts, and two passports for James Boon and his little daughter Jenna..._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Kabul, Afghanistan – Ten years later_

The sun beamed unmercifully in the city of Kabul. Kira walked through the arid market place, seeing the daily lives of the Afghani play out in oppressive fashion. Women were huddled behind their men, dressed from head to toe in constricting garments despite the stifling heat. The Taliban were stationed around every corner, AK-47's positioned dangerously in their hands. Over zealous markets shouted to the heavens for anybody to buy their merchandise, and the streets were littered with all manner of debris.

Kira kept to herself as she walked down the street. She wore tight fitting desert camouflage, her jacket opened to reveal a sweat drenched sleeveless shirt. Dark sunglasses protected her eyes from the glare of the sun, and she openly carried her weapons in plain sight, a testament to her strength. She carried two large bags draped around her shoulders, containing several 7.62 mm RPK's, two 5.56 caliber machine guns, a plethora of M67 hand grenades, and a RPG-7 anti tank weapon.

Kira turned into a dark alley. The sun was obscured by a cast of hanging clothes lines and rafters. She found her self subconsciously putting her hand closer to her gun holster as men began to stare savagely at her.

She passed underneath a doorway littered with red glow-sticks, and entered into a dissolute brothel. She kept the bags of guns close to her body as she made her way through the building. It was here that she was meeting her father and the 'clients'. She had been entrusted with the care of the merchandise, and it was a job she took seriously with the utmost care. Kira was led to the brothels upper offices where the deal was going down.

The tension was thick, so thick that it could be cut with a knife. She was met by her father and two Afghani men, both wearing turbans and carrying assault rifles. Kira removed her glasses and stared at her father. Despite his graying hair and worn face, there was no mistaking there relationship, the same keen, observant eyes, flaming red hair, and pugnacious attitude shared between father and daughter.

Kira handed her father the bags, who responded with a silent nod.

"Come, Mr. Azzam is waiting." One of the Afghani men said.

I did not know it at the time, but this would be the last time I would ever see my father alive again...


	21. Have gun, Will Travel Part II

**Chapter 21: Have Gun...Will Travel Part II**

"Mr. Gainsborough, we find your continued 'expeditions' in our region to be of the utmost importance to our cause." Azzam Al Fayed said. Kira studied the man from over her fathers shoulders. He was older, with a graying beard and head wrapped firmly inside of a red turban.

"But you also must understand that even the most precious of gears can wear a machine down." Kira kept her cool as Azzam let the words hang in the air.

"Hussan." One of the guards brought fourth a tattered briefcase and placed it on the desk in front of Kira and her father.

"What is this?" Kira protested. "We agreed that the funds would be wired to our Baghdad account..."

"Kira, it's alright." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Give them the merchandise." Kira unstrapped the bags from her shoulder and let them fall to the desk with a heavy clank.

Azzam smiled. "I look forward to our next transaction Gainsboroughs."

"What were you thinking not having the money transferred!?" Kira asked her father as they left the brothel. "This money can be traced back to us, you know this!"

Artemis took the briefcase from his daughters hands. "Kira...I-----"

Before he could speak, they were interrupted by a beggar. He rushed in between them, alcohol and grime strong on his body.

"I am poor, sick, and hungry, can you please spare anything? Anything!?"

"Get away from us you filth." Kira pushed the man aside. Her father, however, stopped her.

"Wait." Artemis thrust the briefcase towards the beggar. "Here, take this. You need it more than us."

The beggars and Kira's eyes opened wide with shock. "Oh...oh thank you!! Thank you!! Praise be to Allah!!!" He ran down the cluttered alley way, joyfully praising the sky.

"Father, have you gone absolutely insane!?" Kira yelled. "That was our money!!"

Artemis faced his daughter, a grave look in his eyes. "Kira...when I count to three, I want you to run. Get back to the safe-house, there's money and one passport. Take it and get out of the country."

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"One..."

"Father please, what's going on"

"Two..."

"Father, don't play games with me."

"Three..."

"DAD!!!!!"

A thunderous explosion ripped through the alley way, sending Kira and her father crashing to the ground. Gunshots rang out above their heads as Kira scrambled to her father.

"Dad, we have to get out of here!"

"Kira no! You have to leave now!!"

Behind them, the screams of the innocent could be heard as the Taliban began to mount an offense.

_We've been set up..._Kira thought bitterly. She unholstered her side arm and took cover behind a car. She unloaded several rounds towards the automatic fire, killing several of their attackers. She rushed back to her fathers side and pulled him to his feet. "If we leave we leave together..."

They ran through the streets, keeping their heads low and trigger fingers ready. A black limousine curtailed from a side street, the barrel of a gun jutting from one of its open windows.

"Kira get down!!" A single shot struck Artemis in his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"NO!!!!!" Kira's gun went off in her hands, the bullets doing little to penetrate the impervious armor. She continued to squeeze the trigger even as she heard the dry click of the chamber. They were still chasing her as she melded into the ensuing chaos of the crowd, the tears hot in her eyes and the image of her dying father embedded in her heart.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Pakistani Afghani Border – two years later_

The mountainous region of the Pakistani Afghani border is one filled with turmoil and strife. Various terrorist factions have taken refuge in this labyrinthine terrain, turning the natural habitat into a funnel of upheaval between Taliban and Allied Forces.

It was in the mountainous region that Kira sought refuge in one of the many caves. She was surrounded by other exiles, families and loved ones torn apart by war. During her expedition, she had continued her fathers gun smuggling operations, only this time a little differently in her approach...

Dressed from head to toe in constricted clothing, swelteringly hot in the semi darkness of the cave, her head covered in a tight shawl, hiding the fact that she was a female from the insular minded insurgents.

It was all she had left to live for, the thought of one day tasting the elusive but sweet revenge she craved.

From her vantage point, Kira could see the convoy of her clients making their way up the rocky terrain. A black limousine, flanked by two desert Humvees. Kira could feel her grip tightening on her AK-47 as she stared at the convoy, knowing that the man who killed her father was less than 100 yards away. She checked her ammo, and moved back inside of the cave...to wait.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

In the cave, surrounded by the tools of war, Azzam Al Fayed and his men perused the cache of weapons at their disposal. It was enough arms to supply a small army, let alone over three dozen highly trained and motivated 'freedom fighters'.

Azzam carefully inspected an AK-47 assault rifle in his hands. It was easily one of the best weapons he had ever wielded in his life; inexpensive to manufacture, easy to clean and maintain, and reliable in even the most extreme conditions. The weapons that this merchant had amassed was incredible, arms from different countries, makes and models.

As they continued to stock pile the weapons, Azzam noticed the merchant stoically watching them from the center of the room. Despite the heat inside of the cave, the merchant was peculiarly dressed from head to toe in tight fitting garments and a dark shawl. A pair of sharp, intense eyes were the only noticeable feature of the merchant, eyes that he found somewhat familiar...

"You have acquired quite an arsenal my friend." Azzam said, more so as to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence in the cave than anything else. The merchant ignored him, continuing a senseless disregard of the powerful Saudi. Azzam felt his anger rising at the merchants silence. He motioned for his men, who surrounded the mysterious merchant, guns ready.

"When I speak, you shall acknowledge me." The merchant continued to stand idle, as still as a statue. Azzam looked closer at his eyes, two unmoving stones set in a hidden face, an eerie familiarity creeping through his chest...

"Wait! Don't go near----------"

There was a flash of motion as the merchant pulled a concealed handgun from their garbs. Three rapid gunshots, and Azzam's men were cut down, dead before they even hit the ground.

Azzam dove behind a large wooden crate, the unfamiliar sensation of fear and adrenaline coursing through his body. Sharp thuds reverberated his back as the crate was punctured with bullets. Ahead of him, the mouth of the cave loomed like a safe haven, a clear blue sky signifying salvation, all he had to do was run...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kira had Azzam Al Fayed in her sights. She could almost feel his fluttering heart from behind his flimsy hiding spot. She peltered the crate with more shots, lavishing the sporadic jumps of her 9mm. Kira was like a powerful jungle cat, stalking her prey, toying with it...

She felt her weapon click dry, and in that one moment of hate filled greed and false supremacy, her quarry slipped from his hiding spot, a flash of dark browns and fear embodied.

Kira had reloaded even before the spent cartridge and hit the ground. She brought the gun up to eye level and squeezed off two rounds, only for them to collide into the dank cave wall. There was no time to think as she pushed off of the ground and hurdled towards the cave entrance.

As Kira burst out into the dry Afghani sun, she spotted Azzam, along with someone else...someone with the face of a monster.

"Who the hell are you...?"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**A/N: **_bleh bleh bleh **The Chariot** is back. Promise to up the quality from here on out.


	22. Crossroads

**Chapter 22: Crossroads **

Kira shielded her eyes from an unforgiving wind that swept before her face. She swung her pistol almost instinctively at a brief flash of motion to her right, ready to pull the trigger...when she stopped.

"Who the hell are you?"

A man stood before her, his bulky frame covered in the tatters of military fatigues. She stared at a face unlike anything she had ever seen, mechanical in nature, with small insect like eyes shining like pings of light underneath the desert sun. A curved hooked sword was grasped dangerously in his hand, its tip pointed into the throat of a man...

Kira tightened her grip on the gun as a new panic sat in. She fired a warning shot near the mysterious mans foot, a perfect hole embedded in the sand.

"Stay away from him!" She shouted in an authoritative voice. "He's mine..."

The stranger lowered his weapon, the mechanical eyes fixated on Kira. "But of course. A man never comes between the prey of a hunter!"

His voice echoed with a machine like whine, a subtle _hiss _carried on his every word. Kira kept her weapon trained on the man, waiting for any apparent signs of danger. At his feet, Azzam squirmed helplessly in his confines. Whoever this man was, he had stopped her target from getting away...but why?

Still training the gun on the stranger, Kira cautiously edged towards them.

"What has this man done to incur your wrath?" The stranger asked almost nonchalantly.

Kira felt her weapon shake in her hands as she stared at Azzam's writhing form. "Stay out of this." She hissed. The stranger reached behind his back and brandished a dagger. Its blade gleamed brightly under the desert sun, like a star grasped in the strangers gloved hand.

Kira slowly reached for the dagger, ready for any sudden moves the stranger might make. There were none.

She gripped the dagger by its decorative handle; a black dragon. It was heavier than she had expected, with unforgiving serrated edges.

"Guns are unnatural. Only a fool would trust his life to such an unreliable weapon!" The stranger laughed. Kira studied the weapon in her hand before turning her attention to Azzam. It was now or never...

Muffled screams erupted from the bound man as Kira grasped him by the back of his hair. She pulled his head back, exposing the tender flesh of his throat.

_No turning back..._

All it took was one stroke of her hand. A thin line appeared on Azzams throat before a torrent of blood purged from his neck. Kira had not anticipated so much discharge, and was punished as its pungent form covered her face.

Through her haze, she could make out the figure of the stranger in front of her, arms out stretched.

"Your pain is immense, and his death brings you nothing...I can feel it." Kira slowly stepped towards him, more lost than she had ever felt in her life. She fell in his arms, unable to control the tears that freely fell down her bloodstained face. The stranger embraced her like a father embracing his daughter...like _her_ father.

"Come with me. We can free the world from the murderous corruption of men like him. My organization thrives for new blood like yourself. Join me."

Kira said nothing as she stifled her sobs. She didn't know a thing about this man or his organization, but everything about him screamed familiarity. The worn military fatigues, his hardened, battle scarred body, even the mechanical eyes, unseen yet bright with competence and intensity. The stranger reminded her of her father...

"Okay." Kira finally said. "It's time to leave this place, it's hot as Hell here."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kobra stared at Kira's sleeping form on the mattress. He had been totally engulfed by her tale, and judging by her motionless state, had worn Kira out also. Listening to her story had definitely added two sides to the coin. She was not just a clock work killer, she was a living breathing human being, who had had a family and a life that was torn apart by war and greed. Her intentions were becoming less murky, more easily to grasp. Too bad the same couldn't be said about the Black Dragons as a whole.

_What were they really after? _Kira had mentioned them being on the path of 'righteousness'. They were more akin to pirates in Kobra's opinion, and he was just another mate on their vessel.

Kira stirred in her sleep. She almost possessed an innocence in her placid face. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Kobra silently made his way out of the bunk room and into the dim corridor. Darkened clouds zoomed by the small triangular shaped windows as Kobra headed to the ships cock-pit. It was the one place he knew he could find his answers.

He made his way past brightly lit computer terminals and aviation equipment and found Kabal, his back turned and staring out of the panoramic window. It wasn't until Kobra was behind Kabal that he noticed the images imprinted on the ships window. Various landmasses were displayed in a bright holographic green, red dots blinking on each one. Kobra recognized one of the graphs as Earth, points of light flashing on the eastern half of the United States, Middle East, and what looked like..._Antarctica?_

The other dots were pin pointed on landmasses unrecognizable to Kobra, strange formations of mountains and bigger than anything he had ever seen on Earth.

"You should be resting my friend." Kabal said with his back still turned. "There is much work to be done tomorrow."

"What are these?" Kobra asked, motioning towards the holographs embedded on the window.

There was a pregnant pause as Kabal studied the graphics. Kobra could almost feel him conjuring up the right answer behind his mask. "We're searching..."

"Searching." Kobra repeated to himself. He found himself staring at the flashing red dot on the United States, right where his former home used to be.

"I can never go back can I?"

Kabal finally faced Kobra, deep shadows playing across his mechanical face. "Back? Back to what, fighting in the gutters for scraps?"

"Well, I could have made big money fighting underground."

Kabal let out a hoarse chuckle. "Money. I've forgotten the importance of those trivial bits of paper and metal."

Suddenly, a shrill siren began to echo throughout the ship as a flashing red light illuminated the cock-pit. The hologram of the landmasses was replaced with a radar, the ghostly after image of another ship heading straight for the Black Dragons.

"Looks like we have company..."


	23. Collision

**Chapter 23: Collision**

"**THIS IS LIEUTENANT SONYA BLADE OF THE OUTWORLD INVESTIGATION AGENCY!"**

A voice bellowed through the ships speakers. **"YOUR VESSEL IS IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF INNER REALM REGULATIONS! DECREASE YOUR SPEED AND PREPARE FOR DOCKING PROCEDURES IMMEDIATELY!"**

"What's going on?" Kira had emerged from the bunk quarters, disturbed from her sleep. Even now she was strapping her daggers to her hips, ready for any sort of incursion.

"It looks like our friends at the Outworld Investigation Agency wants to pay us a visit." Kabal said coolly. "Kira, the Seido Realm mission is a go, right now!" Kira nodded firmly, dedication in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, what mission?" Kobra was perplexed by the sudden turn of events. _Talk about being 'pulled over'._

"Buck up Kobra." Kira said as she tapped at a terminals keyboard. "You're going on your first assignment."

"What? Now!?"

"I can't allow you two to be on this ship when they come." Kabal said. A portal opened next to Kira's computer module, swirls of violet and overlapping darkness mixing together furiously.

"Kobra! We have to go now! I'll brief you on everything once we get there!" Kira was already diving through the hole, her body disappearing amidst the swirling darkness.

_Here we go again..._

Kobra braced himself, remembering the last time he had passed through one of them. He took a running step and dove head-first into the portal. Nothing could prepare him for the whiplash he felt as he violently tumbled inside of the portal. It was a force unlike anything he had ever felt, anything found on Earth and beyond...

...And then there was darkness...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_It is a land of peace, governed by the most esteemed leaders. It is a place of prosperity unlike anything ever seen, where freedom and happiness reign supreme. Unless you think for yourself...welcome to Seido._

"Kobra...Kobra, wake up."

Kobra slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a heavily forested area, pale moonlight casting deep shadows across trees and shrubbery. Fireflies danced about in the darkness, and the song of encompassing cicadas surrounded them from all sides.

Kobra was helped to his feet. Several yards behind them angry voices could be heard, along with the rustling of trees and undergrowth. Someone was approaching.

"This way!" Kira whispered. In her hand she held a small device, a bright LCD screen emitting a digital map. "Where are we going?" Kobra urged. Behind them, at least a dozen people were barreling through the forest, in hot pursuit of the two Black Dragon members.

"This way!" Kira rounded a thick copse of trees and Kobra did likewise, until he felt the ground give away beneath his feet. He was falling down a slope, murky riverbed rushing up to meet him--

_SPLASSSSSH!!_

Kobra and Kira plummeted through the pristine waters. Kobra sputtered and coughed as he broke the surface, but was instantly silenced by Kira as she muffled his mouth with her hand.

"Shhhhh..." She whispered.

Above them, dark silhouettes emerged from the thick growth. Kobra and Kira lowered themselves further into the water, their heads barely visible above the surface. Their pursuers stalked the area above the river, and through the light of the moon Kobra was finally able to see them. They resembled samurai, with gleaming white armor and menacing helmets. They carried weapons that Kobra recognized as the _Naginata_, an elongated staff with a curved blade at the end. Kobra and Kira stayed as still as possible in the dark water, tensely watching the men on the bank. After what felt like an eternity, they finally departed, heading in the opposite direction.

Kira chanced a peek out of the water. When she was certain the the coast was clear, she beckoned for Kobra to follow her. They slushed through the waist deep water, carefully maneuvering around foot holds at the bottom.

"Kira, I hate to sound like a broken record, but what the hell is going on? Who were those men?"

"Imperial Seidan Guardsmen." She said without looking back matter of factly, as if those three words were the answer to every question. "Trust me, if they find us out here at this hour, we're dead."

They continued following the river, eyes and ears alert for any movement from the adjacent tree lines. There was none. Through a dark patch of branches above however, Kobra could make out a looming shape. It was a building, five stories, with wide sloping eaves and windowless. It resembled a _pagoda, _which one may find in Asia, but with a domed roof and peculiar Occidental appearance.

They finally emerged from the water, soaked to the bone but never slowing down. As they came closer to the building, Kobra noticed that it was desolate, stone pillars lay chipped and ravaged on their sides in front of the building, while thick moss snaked its way up the sides.

"This way." Kira motioned.

They circled around the building and came to a flight of stairs that led down into inky blackness. Kobra peered into the darkness, failing to discern anything through its form.

"What, afraid of the dark?" Kira asked playfully. She grabbed a fallen torch from the overgrown grass and placed a hand over it. A small burst of energy jumped from her palm, igniting the twisted hay and grass. They entered the damp tunnel with their new light source. The torch played off of the smooth stone walls and curved ceiling, casting long shadows.

"Where are we?" Kobra asked.

"You'll see..."

They came to a dead end. A weathered mural was painted to the wall to their left. Kobra stared at the mural, surprised to see it depicting crudely drawn characters in all manners of sexual positions.

"Where is it, where is it?" Kira mumbled to herself as she lightly slid her hand over the course painting.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she pushed a loose brick into the wall. With a grinding procession the mural began to ascend into the ceiling. Dust fell as the wall disappeared above them, and Kobra was shocked to see a fully lit cavernous room, a _hot tub_ the size of an Olympic swimming pool in the center.

"We're here."

"So, this is what we risked our necks to find, a bath house?"

"First rule of espionage Kobra, blend in with the environment. We look...and smell like peasants. If we don't clean our selves up theirs no way will we be able to freely roam around Seido."

They were already at the side of the massive pool, pulling off their dank clothing and boots. No way could this water have been standing for this long. Judging by the decrepit state of everything else, someone must have arranged this...

"Seido is the realm of order." Kira continued as she loosened her corset. "It's governed by paranoid zealots that would want nothing more than to control every aspect of their peoples lives, and for the most part, they succeed."

Kobra tried to avert his gaze from her breast, but found himself staring uncontrollably. Kira did not seem to notice.

"Not everyone is just content with letting their lives be controlled however, and a formidable resistance movement has sprung up in Seido. Bombings, riots in the streets, assassinations, not what you would expect from the Realm of Order."

Next was her pants to come off. Kobra traced her body down to the hairless V shaped hump of her crotch, and even though she was smeared with dirt and sweat, Kobra still found her pleasurable to look at. Kira dove into the water head first, her body disappearing beneath the frothing surface. Kobra did likewise, his body crashing through the water, waves of relief washing over him.

Kobra broke the surface and wiped the water from his eyes. Kira was opening a small compartment at the deck of the pool. She removed a vial of purple liquid from the cupboard and began to lather it over her body. "Seido is the antithesis to Chaos Realm. Remember that river we were in? That is one of the few water sources in the entire realm. Even this bathhouse was converted years ago to conserve water."

The water around them began to grow murky as they cleaned themselves off. Kira's hair fell down over her face in fiery red strands, as did Kobra's golden locks.

"Where do we come in?" Kobra asked.

"Our mission is two parts; first, we make contact with the resistance leader Darrius. He is the heart of the rebellion in Seido, and with them on our side, we will be able to accomplish our second objective; the assassination of Hotaru, the general of the Seidan Guardsman."

Kira finally emerged from the water, her body dripping wet and slick. She grabbed a silk towel that had been placed there for them. "What? Just because I'm a trained killer doesn't mean I can't enjoy the luxuries of a woman."

She wrapped the towel around her, concealing her privates from Kobra's prying eyes. Her eyes became soft as she rubbed the soft fabric. "Actually, it's the only thing that reminds me of...well, you know." Kira headed off towards an enclosed area of the room where two cots were made. "Come now Kobra, we have lots of work to do tomorrow..."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Next chapter – "Great Men"**_

_**Kobra and Kira have a close encounter with Hotaru, leader of the Seidan Guardsmen, and more secrets are revealed about Kobra's past.**_

_**A/N: **_Yep, it's still going strong, and with about a billion more chapters, I'm hustling to finish it but still provide enough quantity and quality.


End file.
